


Of Potions and Lace

by theonehewaitsfor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Anger, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood, Cruelty, F/M, First World War, Hogwarts, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, Vintage Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonehewaitsfor/pseuds/theonehewaitsfor
Summary: Hermione Granger enters her seventh and final year at Hogwarts knowing that after she finishes her education, she is to be married. Severus Snape returns to teaching after a two year hiatus after the war. Hermione soon comes to find out that there is more to Snape that meets the eye. As well, she meets her fiance, a rich and terrifying Lucius Malfoy. Can she help dig beneath Snape's cruel surface to find his true self? And can he help her to realize listening to her heart is more important than listening to her parents?AU--1920's. Canon divergent. Eventual smut. Eventual violence.





	1. Begin Again

It seemed so foreign for me to return to a castle I was going to leave in less than a year. Why was I even bothering? In just a year, my parents expected me to be married. 

I pulled down to the skirts of my dress, a beautiful blush colored drop waist I’d just purchased with my mum the weekend before. Crossing my legs, I glanced down at the matching pumps on my feet, and then over to Ginny sitting across from me in the train cubby. 

“Nervous? It’s your last year. I can’t believe you’ll be taking your NEWTs and then going off on your own.” 

“Not on my own. To be married, of course.” That was all they talked about--my imminent engagement to a number of wealthy suitors. I raised my hands to feel my hair, making sure it was curled before my ears beneath the wide-brim straw hat. 

“Do you know who the names are? My parents are hoping to have me go to work at the Ministry of Magic like my older brothers,” Ginny huffed at the idea of working. I, on the other hand, couldn’t imagine not working in my future. I was hoping to be a teacher, but my father did not support this. He had plans for an early retirement, hinging on my marriage. 

“I’m not certain whatsoever. How long do you think it’ll take for me to convince Professor Dumbledore to let us ladies wear trousers with our uniforms?” 

Ginny gasped, gloved hand at her mouth. 

“Trousers? For our uniforms? You’ve got to be barking mad, Miss Hermione Granger!” Her laughter echoed throughout the train car. At once, the train whistle shrilled causing us both to cover our ears. “We’re here!” Ginny exclaimed at once, clasping her hands together. The red-headed witch wore her hair long still, opting to pull it into a chignon. I chose to cut it just two weeks prior to heading back to school. 

Stepping off the train, I carried my trunk with one hand and my cat, Crookshanks, with the other. Ginny Weasley followed suit and clacked in her heels behind me on the train platform. We passed by a group of younger students, and we smiled at them, of course. Looking around, I inhaled the fresh smell of countryside air. I’d been cooped up in London for too long. 

We made our way to the carriages, all lined up on the gravel. Glancing up from under my hat, I caught a glimpse of someone I’d never seen before. Surely he wasn’t a new student? The man turned, piercing dark eyes looking at me. His shoulder-length, wavy black hair and freshly shined shoes surprised me. What man wore their hair like that? Surely every other man around him had it neatly combed, slicked back. But not him. 

“Who’s that?” I asked Ginny, holding onto the edge of open carriage door. 

“I believe that’s the new Potions professor. Um… Professor Snape?” 

“He’s quite handsome,” I thought to myself, of course. I couldn’t let Ginny know that I found one of the professors so fetching. I closed the carriage door behind me and glanced out the window once more. He was diagonally turned towards me, and I had a moment to study him again. He wore a black houndstooth three-piece suit with black brogues and a gold pocket watch. As soon as he began to glance back at me, I sat flush against the padded leather seat and looked over towards Ginny. 

“I’m not looking forward to Potions. I’m most excited for Transfigurations or Charms. What are you most looking forward to?” Ginny asked me, excitement in her voice. 

“Potions, I think.” Nodding, I smiled and closed my eyes for a few seconds while we journeyed to the castle.


	2. At First

I awoke the next morning, refreshed and ready for my last year at Hogwarts. Hopping up, I flicked my wand towards my hair to freshen the curls. I tied a red scarf in my hair, letting the end dangle down one shoulder. Smiling as I dressed in my robes, Ginny rolled over in bed. It was still early, but I was hoping to go to the library and review some of the assigned reading I’d read four times. I knew that I was probably overly prepared for Potions class, but I didn’t dare not know the answer to one of the new professor’s questions. 

I hurried down the stairs in my black knee-length skirt, black single-strap pumps and my new head scarf. I felt as if I were on the top of the world. I ate breakfast quickly, a grapefruit with lox and a bagel. The owl post flew in, dropping letters of luck to the new first year students, and to those with summer pen pals. I did not receive a letter, but I knew the only one I could have gotten was from my father about a potential suitor.

In the library, I opened up the copy of Everything You Need to Know About Potions, hoping that I hadn’t forgotten my summer reading. I hadn’t, of course. Skimming over it, I leaned over to get my school bag, only to sit back up and find Luna Lovegood sitting across from me at the table. She wore her hair in one long plait, white-blonde hair flowing down to her low back. 

Luna was in Ravenclaw, but seemed to be more a Hufflepuff at times. I smiled curtly and stood, but the pale-haired witch began to follow. 

“Yes, Luna?” 

“How was your summer, Hermione?” 

“Quite lovely. And yours?” I asked to be polite. Luna made me uncomfortable. Her father was editor of the flighty gossip magazine many in the wizard world read. 

“Great! I saw that the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors have double Potions together today. Shall we sit by each other?” Luna clutched her copy of EYNTKAP (Everything You Need to Know About Potions, obviously) to her chest. I agreed, remembering to save a seat for Ginny. We ventured through the halls of the castle, and then climbed down several spiral staircases to the dungeon level. I hated the fact that there were a mere three windows on that level. 

We found our way to the Potions classroom and opened the door, studying the room. Immediately to the left were benches and tables for the students to take notes. To the right was an area for lecturing, with a large blackboard and various shelves and tables filled with boiling cauldrons and vials of potions. I’d never seen such a splendid sight--so much to learn. 

I stepped into the stone room, making my way around the table to sit, saving the aisle seat for Ginny. I smoothed down my hair once more, and straightened my skirt. Reaching down to pull out my ink, quill and parchment, something red whirled past me. 

Ginny sat down to my left, while Luna sat to my right. The red-haired witch withdrew her note-taking supplies and then glanced in Luna’s direction. 

“When did she get here?” 

“She found me in the library. Thought I’d let her tag along.” Ginny rolled her eyes at me, huffing and readying her quill. I took a glimpse in Luna’s direction to find her sitting with no parchment, or any other supplies ready at her desk. I didn’t dare ask. 

A screeching noise broke through the classroom, and I immediately turned her attention to the front of the class. Professor Snape was flipping through a textbook while the chalk behind him scrawled out his name. 

“I am Professor Snape. You will call me this and this alone. You will not speak unless spoken to. You will raise your hand before being called upon.” The tall raven-haired wizard wore a black satin three-piece suit and the gold pocket watch again. I studied his features, his long face, arched nose, high cheekbones. His lips… Oh, his lips. Wide lips--his top lip dipping low in the middle beneath his nose. 

Shifting in my seat, I glanced about the room, studying everyone’s faces. The girls blinked slowly, almost romantically. The boys sat with their eyes wide. 

“You will be expected to prepare several potions to perfection, and will be graded based on your performance. I suspect there may be some students who will… not succeed.” The professor folded his hands together as he walked, stopping in front of the black desk. “What we will brew today cannot be found in your books. So close them.” 

I let out a gasp. Close our books? But I’d prepared! Glancing up, I saw Professor Snape’s chalk begin to hover in the air and write on the chalkboard once more. 

5 ¼ crushed Moondew leaves  
1 Daisy root  
1 ½ bundle of sage (one night after being first burned)  
3 drops Blood 

“Can anyone tell me what this potion is?” The professor stood in front of us, hands still folded together. My hand shot up in the air at once. Blinking heavily, Professor Snape rolled his head in my direction. 

“Miss...?” 

“Granger, sir. Hermione Granger.” There was a long pause after I said my name. The professor remained unphased. 

“Well? Do you have the answer?” He asked this annoyingly, as if I were inconveniencing him.

“Oh, yes. It’s the Elixir of Life, sir.” I felt Ginny’s hand on my arm, and I glanced in her direction to see her beaming. 

“Brew it,” He commanded. I felt my stomach drop. 

“Now?” 

“Yes. Go.” He lifted one arm to point in the direction of a brass cauldron resting on the back counter of the room. I couldn’t believe this--he wasn’t being serious? 

“But, professor… I’ve never brewed it. I’m just familiar with the ingredients. Forgive me, but I, I could kill us if I prepare it incorrectly.” 

“Very well then. 10 points from Gryffindor.” 

Oh no. Absolutely not. I would not stand for this. How dare he!

“Very well. If I can see the instructions, I will brew it.” 

And I did. It took me the next four hours, but I brewed it. And I did it well. As I stood over the boiling cauldron, I felt Professor Snape’s eyes on me. I found myself looking up over the steam, catching his dark, brooding eyes. My hands shook as I accio’d a knife from a glass jar across the room. Holding it to my finger, I sliced my fingertip open and carefully squeezed three drops into the cauldron. Sucking on my index finger, I used my wand to stir the potion carefully. It began to steam heavily, bubbling intensely. 

I stepped back suddenly, the class gasping. Fear ran through me, my stomach in knots. I moved back to the cauldron and wandlessly turned down the heat. Looking over the cauldron, I stood on the tips of my toes to peer in. It was glimmering, a deep plum color. Perfect.

Handing one clear vial freshly corked to the professor, I stood with my arms crossed in front of his desk. The class, composed of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor seventh years, all watched in anticipation. 

“Congratulations, Miss Granger. You’ve earned your house points back. Class dismissed.” 

His eyes remained cold, unfeeling. He held up the vial to the light pouring in from the window and it disappeared in his grasp. The professor stood from his desk, stepping back around the black wooden surface to exit into his private office. I was fuming with anger, but began to smile when I heard roars of applause behind me. 

“That was brilliant!” Ginny exclaimed, rushing to my side. Luna soon found me in the stone hallway in the dungeons, water dripping from the ceiling. We stepped out from under a low ceiling and found the stairs towards the main hall of the castle. 

“How did you do it?” She asked, her blue eyes wide with curiosity. 

“Simple. I did my summer reading,” I grinned.


	3. The Lake

I laid in bed that night, reflecting on what happened during potions class. Was Professor Snape singling me out, or was he going to treat every student that way? Perhaps it was because I challenged his intellect. My mother was always warning me to be careful with my words, as they might offend someone.

Perhaps I had offended Professor Snape? Hmm. Well, I certainly was not going to apologize.

Saturday morning, I awoke before Ginny did again. I walked down one level of the girls’ tower to the bathroom and stood before the mirror. My summer skin was still present--freckles scattered about. I pulled at my eyebrows, wishing they were a little thinner. All the ladies in America wore them stick thin. Of course, my nose was a little crooked. Always had been. I longingly desired my eyes to be any other color besides their earthy brown.After fixing my hair, I returned to Ginny and I’s shared room to get ready for the day. Dressing in a bow front blouse, tweed vest and matching tweed skirt, I pulled on a pair of black mary jane’s and afixed a brown felt cloche hat on my head. I was going for a walk.

The almost-fall air felt amazing as I stepped outside of the castle. My low-heel shoes clicked on the stone, and I made my way through the front gates, turning to walk down the hill towards the lake. The sun shone brightly over the black lake, bouncing rays off of its dark waters. Finding a rock at the shore, I sat down and removed my shoes. The water lapped at my bare feet, cool and chilled. Leaning back on the rock, I closed my eyes. The sun warmed my cheeks. I could have laid down to nap just then, but a noise disturbed me. Sitting upright, I placed my hand above my eyebrows as a visor and looked into the sky.

My father’s owl came flying towards me, and I stood, feet in the water, to receive it. Landing on my arm, I let the small owl nip at my fingers with her beak. Smiling, I untied the parchment tied to its feathered foot.

  


Hermione,

 

Your mother and I have found you an eligible suitor. He is an extinguished member of wizarding society. He comes from a long line of powerful wizards, and has a large manor in Wiltshire. His name is Lucius Malfoy. He is on the board of governors at Hogwarts, where he will be attending a meeting on October 12th. You will be introduced to him at this time.

 

All our love,

 

Father and mother

  


I crumbled up the piece of parchment, chucking it as far as I could across the lake. It landed on the water, floated for a brief moment and then sunk down in the dark abyss.

I had just begun my final year of school and I was already to meet my husband-to-be. Or eventual husband-to-be. I wasn’t even sure if he would take me. Sitting back down on the rock, I fastened my shoes and then stood to make my way back to the castle. I arrived at breakfast, finding Ginny deep in conversation with Dean Thomas. I sat next to her, huffing.

“What’s going on with you?” She asked, flipping her head around. I groaned and began to serve myself from the platters in the center of the table.

“I just got a letter from my father. He’s found me a match. Lucius Malfoy.”Ginny’s eyes widened.

“Lucius Malfoy? Hermione! That’s an excellent match. He’s one of the most eligible bachelors in the country. And he’s so wealthy. You honestly couldn’t do much better.”

“But is he intelligent? What does he do for work?” I asked, eating a bite of the poached egg on my plate. Ginny giggled at my question.

“Work? He doesn’t have to work. His job is to go to events, make appearances, give his opinion to the ministry and such. Mr. Malfoy does not need to have a job, Hermione.”

A man who didn’t work? My father was a dentist, my mother his secretary. I hadn’t known a man who did not work at all growing up. The concept was so foreign to me. Dean glanced in my direction and then said goodbye to Ginny. She rolled her eyes and face me again.

“When do you meet him?”

“October 12th. Apparently he’s on the Board of Governors here at the school.”

“Oh, Hermione. I’m so excited for you.”

“I hope he takes to me,” I mumbled, blushing at the thought.

“What man couldn’t?” At this comment, I shifted myself to look up at the professor’s table at the front of the Great Hall. Professor Snape sat at one end, eating a bowl of porridge and reading the Daily Prophet.

“Plenty, I would think.”

 

 

Monday came quickly, and double Potions class was in store for me again. That morning I wore my hair in a straight bob, pinned back above my left ear. I straightened the crimson and gold tie at my neck, as well as the thick grey sweater vest. Ginny was pulling on a pair of black mary jane’s while I finished fastening the robe at my chest.

She and I ate breakfast quickly and in silence and strolled down into the dungeons once more. Five hour classes were strenuous, but having them with Professor Snape made them even more maddening. Ginny opened the heavy door and I followed, not knowing what to expect.

Professor Snape stood behind the desk, flipping through a small book resting in the palm of his hand. Ginny and I settled into our seats in the front row once more, Luna sitting to my right. I looked over in her direction and smiled. She wore her radish earrings again. How peculiar.

At once, the professor snapped his book shut and flipped his head to look at us.

“Draught of the Living Dead. Now.” He flicked his wand towards the tables at the front of the classroom, behind the blackboard. Brass cauldrons appeared on the countertops. Ginny, Luna, and I all stood and made our way to select a cauldron. I began to add the infusion of wormwood and powdered root of asphodel. Glancing around, I saw several students scratching at their heads. I opened my copy of _EYNTKAP_ , skimming to the chapter on the potion.

Next, I stirred the potion clockwise twice. I glanced down to study the color and consistency. According to the text, I was correct so far.

I stepped away, moving over to the brick wall filled with open shelves. I reached up on the tips of my toes to find the jar containing the sloth brains. Pulling the jar down, I selected one brain that fit into the palm of hand. I carried it back to my spot and dropped it into the cauldron.

My potion bubbled slightly, sending nervous chills through me. I glanced up at the clock and noticed we were already halfway through class. I groaned internally and looked to Ginny and then Luna. Ginny had just finished stirring her potion for the first time. Luna was preparing to add her sloth brain. I relaxed, realizing I had plenty of time.

I then retrieved the sopophorous beans and began to attempt to cut them. They kept shooting across the table over towards Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas’ cauldrons. I apologized and then studied the bean further. I devised that if I crushed it, I would be able to effectively juice the bean. 12 beans later, I studied the potion. The color was a silvery brown--not what the text stated it should look like.

One last step: stir the potion counter-clockwise seven times. With every stir, I found the potion to turn a different color. Finally after the seventh stir, the potion settled in the cauldron and appeared to be a brilliant lavender.

Grinning, I looked about. No one had finished yet. I carefully poured my potion into a vial and approached Professor Snape at his desk. I walked to the front to face him, reaching across to hand the vial.

“Two potions correct in a row. Now, give it to Miss Weasley to drink.”

“What?” I asked, eyes wide. “No.”

“Are you not _confident_   in your skills?”

“I’m quite confident, but there are many factors to this potion. This is my first attempt. I could _kill_ her.”

“Miss Granger.” His eyes narrowed at me as he stood, hands flat on the desk. Professor Snape inched towards me, his face close.

“Professor?”

“Give it Miss Weasley. Now.” I swallowed and walked behind the desk. Did I trust myself enough to give it to Ginny?

“Gin,” I spoke softly, holding the vial of purple potion. She shook her head at me, stepping backwards.

“Hermione, you can’t honestly expect me to try that…”

“No, I don’t... I’ll do it.” I flipped my head around, robe flying with me. I glared at the dark-haired professor. I tilted my head, smirking. Popping the cork, I held the vial to my mouth and guzzled it down. At once, I felt very relaxed and sleepy, as if I could close my eyes. I grabbed ahold of the table beside me, steadying myself. My vision grew blurry, and then nothing.


	4. Wiggenweld Potion

Slightly banged-up black oxfords greeted me when I awoke. When I’d fallen asleep, I fell onto my back, with no one to catch me. I mean, honestly, Ginny couldn’t have caught me? She was right there...

“You have Miss Lovegood here to thank for the quick retrieval of the Wiggenweld Potion.” Professor Snape towered over me in his black three-piece suit, hands tucked in the pockets of his vest. Several students stood behind him including Ginny. She pushed past the professor, leaning down to help me up. My head felt fuzzy and sore--I must’ve hit it. 

“I didn’t think you’d actually do it!” She scolded, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. 

“Well, I couldn’t risk giving it to you if I’d done it wrong.” I grinned sheepishly, making my way to my desk at the front of the room. She helped me sit down, leaned over to look me in the eyes.  
“Do you need to go to the hospital wing? You look a little worse for the wear.” I shook my head just as Luna approached me. 

“Thank you Luna. I should have asked for the antidote before I took the potion... Thank Merlin I did it correctly.” 

“The odds of you correctly brewing the potion are 89 to 1.” My eyes widened at this statistic. “But I had faith in you. You’re very bright.” Luna grinned and then turned on her heel to walk back to her potion. 

“Class dismissed. Clean up your areas and then leave. Except Miss Granger.” I looked up at once, holding the back of my head. Watching as everyone, including Ginny, left after we cleaned our stations, I stood awkwardly a few feet in front of Professor Snape’s desk. I fiddled with my fingers, wringing them. 

“That was a foolish thing to do.” 

“What were my options? Tell you no? Give it to Ginny? I chose the safest option, at least in my opinion.” The professor crossed his arms, leaning with his legs against the front of his desk. 

“Why didn’t you refuse me?” 

“I didn’t dare.” He sucked in his breath, raising his head slightly at my response. I bit my lip, blinking quickly. 

“Why did you not give it to your friend?” 

“What if I’d been wrong? I could have seriously harmed Ginny.” I suddenly felt heavy with guilt over the thought that I came close to injuring one of my dearest friends. 

“But you knew you’d brewed the potion perfectly, yes?” Professor Snape narrowed his eyes and crossed his legs at the ankles. 

“I believed so.” 

“Then you knew that the Wiggenweld Potion would resuscitate her.” I swallowed at this response, reaching my hand to feel the nape of my neck. Why did I doubt myself? Why did I doubt my ability so? I felt red hot with anger at myself. 

“Perhaps. But nonetheless, I made a decision and I don’t think it benefits any of us to dwell on the potential choices.” 

“Very well. You may go.” He dismissed me with the wave of his hand. I felt as if I were nothing more than a dog with that gesture, and blushed heavily with embarrassment. Picking up my bag, I exited the classroom, pulling the door closed behind me. 

Leaning against the dripping stone wall, I closed my eyes for a brief second. I felt as if I’d just been interrogated by the professor. 

That night, Ginny and I sat on my bed with the curtains drawn. I held onto a muggle magazine, flipping through the adverts to examine the latest fashion. Ginny and I were deciding on an outfit for the night I was to meet Mr. Malfoy. 

“What did Professor Snape have to say to you?” The young witch looked up at me over the magazine. 

“He asked me why I took the potion myself.” 

“Because you’re brave, of course.” Her bright green eyes found mine, shining with love. I put my hand on her arm, smiling thinly. 

“I wanted to prove him wrong.” 

“That you did.” Ginny and I picked up our magazines and returned to looking at the fashions. 

 

The next two weeks flew by, and I had finally found the perfect outfit for that evening. Ginny and I ordered an elegant cream colored drop waist gown. The neckline was a modest v that accentuated my collar bones and I chose to wear a family heirloom diamond necklace. Silver beading adorned the gown, which fell mid-calf. 

The night of October 12th, I sat down on the edge of my bed to slip a pair of nude silk hose on, and fasten a pair of silver high heels. Ginny knelt on the bed behind me to adjust the crystal headband, tucking in stray pieces of hair. My stomach was in knots as I pulled on the elbow length gloves, pressing the fabric in between my fingers. 

“You look beautiful. You’ll catch his eye for sure.” I blushed at this compliment, twirling playfully. I said goodbye and made my way down the spiral staircase of the girl’s tower and entered the common room. Most everyone was at dinner, where Ginny would be heading soon. I was to meet Mr. Malfoy outside of one of the empty classrooms where the Board of Governors met, not far from Professor Dumbledore’s office. I made my way, heels clacking on the stone floor. Climbing up the tower staircase, I stopped to look outside at the sun setting over the lake. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. 

What if he didn’t like me? Part of me was overjoyed at this thought, knowing that I could prolong my independence. The other part of me was fearful that I would fail my parents.

I twiddled my thumbs, sitting on a bench outside of the room. The grandfather clock at the end of the narrow hall chimed at seven o’clock. In front of me, the wide wood door swung open and I stood at once. A man stepped out, his head turned towards the people still inside the room. He pivoted and entered the hallway, stopping a few inches from me. 

“Miss Granger, whatever are you doing here?” Professor Snape clasped his hands together, lowering his eyes to me. I flushed, surprised by his presence. 

“Um, I’m here to meet Mr. Malfoy.” 

“Lucius?” He squinted at me, tilting his head slightly.

“Yes, sir.” 

“What’s the matter?” A tall man stepped through the doorway, holding a cane. I suspected he was in his mid 30’s, fresh-faced. He wore his hair long, down over his shoulders. It was a striking silver-blonde, almost white. The man glanced towards Professor Snape, and then in my direction. 

“This girl says she’s waiting for you.” The professor raised an eyebrow, gesturing with a palm up in my direction.

“Are you Miss Granger?” I stepped forward to this stranger, nodding. 

“Yes, sir. You must be Mr. Malfoy.” 

“Indeed. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” The wizard bowed, holding out his hand for mine. I obliged and he kissed the top of my knuckles. Blushing, I took my hand back and watched as he spoke a few words to Professor Snape. “Next month, yes?” He asked. 

“Certainly,” Professor Snape nodded, pulling his suit jacket together to be buttoned. 

“Shall we?” Mr. Malfoy held out his arm for me to take. I did so and began to walk with him slowly down the hallway. At the opposite end, there was an open door which revealed a room I’d never seen before in the castle. 

A circular shaped room full of floor to ceiling windows which showed an excellent view of the castle grounds. The room was filled with grey stone, but had a large ornate rug in the center of the room. Candles floated about giving the room a warm glow. On top of the rug rested a table with two place settings. 

Moving to the tall-back chairs on opposite ends of the table, I sat slowly, smoothing my dress beneath me. The wizard sat across from me and I studied his outfit. He wore a dinner suit, all black. Snake pins were affixed to the lapels of his dinner jacket. 

“Given your lapel pins, I trust you were a Slytherin?” I asked, scooting myself forward. Before us, our glasses were filled with deep, blood red wine. 

“Indeed. Let me guess your house… Gryffindor?” I smiled at his response, blushing when his piercing eyes met mine. 

“Correct! What gave it away?” I took a sip of my wine, watching as food appeared before us on the small China plate. Beautiful seared scallops with figs and lemon adorned the plate. As well, roasted broccoli with pine nuts and charred cherry tomatoes accompanied the main dish. We both began eating, but Lucius gave his answer after wiping his mouth. 

“Your promptness. A Ravenclaw would come when the clock chimed seven, a Hufflepuff twenty minutes late, and a Slytherin not at all.” I laughed at this, throwing my head back. 

“My, Mr. Malfoy. You are quite right.” 

“I do hope you weren’t waiting long. Sometimes those bloody meetings can drag on for hours.” 

“Oh, no. I hadn’t been waiting more than a few minutes. Then Professor Snape greeted me, just before you exited the room.” 

“Severus, what a good chap. How do you like his teaching? You know we served in the war together.” Mr. Malfoy drank a long swig of his wine. 

“The war, Mr. Malfoy? As in the muggle war?” I held onto my fork, full of cherry tomatoes. This news I was shocked to hear.

“Indeed. We were healers. The ministry wanted us there to spy on the other countries. We’d been all over. Severus and I served in France, Russia, Italy and Germany.” He continued eating, opening his mouth widely for a scallop. I noticed the large ornate serpent ring on the pinky of his right hand. 

“Wow… I’ve never left the UK, unfortunately. Perhaps that will change upon my graduation.” I smiled, retrieving my fork. 

“Hopefully you won’t need to leave on account of war.” Mr. Malfoy smirked, clearing his plate. I had finished my scallops, but left broccoli untouched. The plates disappeared, and a smaller plate appeared. In the center, a delicate bowl held two scoops of ice cream with chocolate and caramel sauce drizzled on top. 

“Ice cream. My very favorite!” I exclaimed, digging in. I smiled, watching Mr. Malfoy do the same. After we’d both finished, he placed his napkin on the table and looked up at me. 

“Would you like to take a walk outside the castle?” 

“Yes, certainly. But we can’t take too long. Curfew starts at 8:30.” Blushing, I felt like a child. I shouldn’t be having curfews, but I knew that it was for the safety of everyone at Hogwarts. Mr. Malfoy did not treat me like a child, though. He stood from the table and walked over to pull the chair back and offer his arm for me. I took it, enjoying the smoothness of his dinner jacket. 

Mr. Malfoy and I made our way down the spiral staircase near Professor Dumbledore’s office was, and out into the main hall. As we moved, I noticed a smell, one I was not familiar with. Mr. Malfoy’s hair was emitting the most wonderful odor. In fact, he smelled woody and citrusy, but clean and crisp. I closed my eyes for a brief second to inhale his scent. 

“You asked a question during dinner that I do not believe I ever gave you the answer to... You asked how I like Professor Snape’s teaching. I must say I am not fond of it, but that is only because it is new and unfamiliar. I know he’s your friend, so I mustn't say anymore.” We had begun walking through the covered bridge after exiting the clock tower courtyard. I still had my arm looped through Mr. Malfoy’s, as he walked using his cane in the other hand. 

“He may be my friend, but I do not always agree with his actions. Has he been cruel to you?” I looked up at the wizard, stopping in my footsteps. 

“No. He’s not whatsoever. His lessons have been more than interesting, but he’s not been harsh to me, nor anyone else. Please don’t think that’s what I was insinuating.” Mr. Malfoy urged us on, continuing down the bridge. 

“Mr. Snape can be cruel, I fear. But he’s loyal, and stood by my side during the war. As well, he helped save countless muggles on the battlefield.” I smiled at this comment, nodding. Perhaps Professor Snape was not such a peculiar man after all. “Enough about Snape. When can I see you again, Miss Granger?” 

“I do believe our first weekend in Hogsmeade is coming up. Just two weeks from now. Perhaps we could meet there?” 

“I haven’t been to Hogsmeade since I was in school 12 years ago. Is Honeydukes still running a profitable shop?” I laughed at the silver-haired wizard. His eyes were big, like a child’s. I nodded in response, and then looked up to the clock tower. 8:45pm! On our first meeting! I blushed violently and turned him around. 

“We’re past my curfew and I need to get in before anyone sees me. Please, Mr. Malfoy, we must hurry.” He nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me behind him. We ran quickly and stopped just beneath the clock tower. 

“Two weeks it is, then. I await your owl.” He bowed shortly and I extended my hand, watching him kiss it. In his grip, he tugged on my hand, pulling me close to him. Our bodies collided and I felt chills run down my spine. Was he going to kiss me? He wouldn’t dare. Leaning forward, Mr. Malfoy pressed his thin lips against my freckled cheek. 

I picked up my skirts, hurrying back into the castle. I turned around to look at Mr. Malfoy, and found myself running into a firm black figure. 

“Out after curfew, Miss Granger… I honestly can say I’m surprised. I took you as a better student. Twenty points from Gryffindor and a weeks detention.” A scowl covered Professor Snape’s face, hands tucked into the pockets of his vest. 

“But, professor, please! Allow me to explain.” I stuttered, holding out my hands, pleading. 

“Stop.” He reached his hand out towards me, palm at my face. “I’ll see you on Monday, girl.”


	5. The Detention

Monday morning arrived and I found myself even angrier than I had been on Saturday when Professor Snape caught me after curfew. With fury, I ate breakfast beside Ginny. I’d been too ashamed to tell her that I’d been out late with Mr. Malfoy. Over porridge and fresh fruit, I contemplated even going to detention. What would he have me do? I sat the fork down beside my bowl, resting my chin on my hand.

“What’s going on? You’ve barely spoken a word to me this whole weekend,” Ginny put her hand on my forearm and glanced over at me solemnly.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m just a little worried about all homework we’ve been given.” I lied, red cheeked, but Ginny didn’t seem to notice one bit.

“Oh, it’ll be fine. When have you ever failed to turn an assignment in on time? If it’ll make you feel better, why don’t we work on it together tonight in the common room?”

“Um.. Well, I think I’m honestly going to be in the library most of the night. But thanks anyway,” I stood, drinking the last of my tea and hurrying off to Transfigurations.

The entire day went faster than I was hoping, and I found myself walking down into the dungeons after dinner with a painstakingly slow walk. The night air was cold, and the dungeons were even cooler, so I wrapped my robe around me tightly. My black Mary Jane shoes clacked on the chilly stone floor as I stood before the heavy classroom door. Letting out a deep breath, I raised my fist up and rapped on the door.

At once, it swung open quickly, sucking air into the dark room. I felt myself step back slightly as Professor Snape stood in the door, scowl stretched across his face.

“Come in, Granger. Or were you planning on simply standing in the doorway?” The professor’s thick words rolled off his tongue with a sneer. I grimaced and stepped through as he shifted himself out of my way.

“Where will you have me?”

“Ingredients inventory. You’ll do _all_ 394 ingredients.”

“But sir, that’ll take all night!” I interjected, widening my eyes. I clutched my waist, holding the robe around my shivering body.

“No, Miss Granger. It’ll take all _week_.”

Angrily, I jutted out my jaw and stood before the dark-haired wizard grimacing at me. He moved over to sit behind the desk and I assumed my position behind him amongst the bubbling cauldrons and shelves of ingredients. I watched as the professor picked up a quill, dipping it in ink, and began to scrawl on parchment.

  
Below the shelves was a long table filled with textbooks and candles. At the right end, a long roll of parchment rested, and I picked it up to inspect it. The inventory list, of course.

At the top, aconite, and the bottom, wormwood essence. Huffing, I looked up to the top of the shelf, towering over me at least five feet, I decided I would need my wand. I withdrew it and Accio’d the glass vase containing aconite. The blue flowers filled the glass and I studied it, picturing where it was found in a field, or a meadow. I reached my hand inside and gently lifted out the blooms, holding them in my hands. I counted each petal, totaling 29, quickly wrote on the parchment beside me, and put back the vase with use of my wand.

I kept working for what seemed like hours and glanced over to look at the tall grandfather clock at the opposite corner of the room. It was nine o’clock and I felt myself yawning as I used the Leviosa charm to float the vase of Chinese Chomping Cabbage back up to its place. The scratching sound of Professor Snape’s quill on the parchment stopped and he spun around in his chair.

“Go on, girl. I’ve had enough of you for one night.” His harsh voice drove the anger in me up another notch and I found myself seething at the core. Shifting my weight, I rolled up the piece of parchment and placed it back on the corner of the table. Professor Snape watched me intensely as I pivoted and began to hurry out of the room.

“Detention again tomorrow night, sir?” I asked, standing before the door. He nodded stiffly and at once I stepped out, pulling the door closed with a slam.

How dare he speak to me in such a horrendous way! Did I truly offend him that much? Angrily, I stormed through the castle back up to Gryffindor tower. Ginny was sitting with Dean Thomas in a pair of club chairs before the fire in the Common Room. Jealousy boiled in me and I hurried past them, silently sneaking by. I’d imagined all night that I was spending time with my closest friend, doing our homework together.

 

 

Did the whole world hate me? I felt as if it were so. In bed that night, I tossed and turned, barely sleeping a wink. Finally, I awoke early before breakfast. I dressed quickly and made my way to the library to work on the Herbology homework Professor Sprout had assigned. I had less than two hours to finish before double Potions. Silently, I looked through the textbook on Frankly Friendly Fungi and wrote twelve inches of parchment on the specimen.

The clock to my right chimed and I saw that it was eight o’clock. I was going to be late for Potions! Hurrying, I gathered my things and ran down into the dungeons to sit next to Ginny at the front of the room.

“I thought you weren’t going to come! You weren’t there this morning. Are you alright?” She asked in a hushed tone, head tilted. I nodded.

“Quite alright. Just had to finish up my Herbology homework,” I smiled tightly and removed my parchment, ink and quill from my bag. I tried terribly hard to restrain myself, but I knew that I needed to tell Ginny the truth. “Gin, I need to talk to you after class. Nothing scary, but nevertheless, it’s something I need to share.”

“Absolutely,” Smiling, she nodded and then turned her attention to Professor Snape who stood in front of the desk.

“Veritaserum,” He started, rolling the words smoothly off his tongue. “One can find out any information they need…. Or _want._ ” He stood before the class, holding a vial of blue-ish liquid between his thumb and index finger.

“Tell me… What is one negative aspect of the potion?”

At this question, I did not dare raise my hand. I knew the answer of course, but I was tired of subjecting myself to Professor Snape’s harsh criticism. I swept the room, hoping someone would raise their hand. Even Ginny did not have her hand raised. Begrudgingly, I held my hand up in the air.

“Anyone?” The git looked right past me—as if I didn’t even exist! What!? I grew livid. I shook my hand in the air, widening my eyes at the professor. “Miss Granger, perhaps you’ll enlighten us with your wisdom.” He sneered at the word wisdom, and I narrowed my eyes in response.

I quickly spat out, “Occlumency, sir. A talented Occlumens could easily fool the Veritaserum.”

“It appears you did plenty of reading. Do you ever get that abnormally large nose out of a book and live in the real world, Miss Granger?”

“An abnormally large nose, sir? I’d believe that would belong to _you._ ”


	6. Regrets and Unicorn Hair

Oh no. I’d really done it then. Ginny gasped at me, as did Luna. I clenched my jaw, eyes wide. However, I relaxed myself and crossed my arms. The tall professor rushed up to my desk and leaned in towards me. I did not shift but sat upright in my chair. 

“What did you say?” 

“Nothing, sir.” I bit my upper lip, holding my tongue. It took every muscle and bone in my body not to begin shouting at the wizard. He hovered in front of me, breathing heavily. His hands were flat on my desk, long fingers spread widely. Lifting his chin, he pushed himself away and began to pace before his own desk.

“Veritaserum. Pair up and brew it.” 

Ginny at once took my hand and looked at me, the room filled with voices. She shook her head and began to laugh. 

“I can’t believe you said that! You’re lucky he didn’t hear you. Merlin!” 

“If he hadn’t been so rude to me, I wouldn’t have said anything. Honestly, what does he expect from me? Why is he so cruel?” 

“You’ve got a bone to pick with him, I think. Maybe he’s threatened by you? You’re the brightest witch at Hogwarts, by far. Perhaps he’s uncomfortable.” 

“That’s most certainly not the way to treat me if that’s the ca—"

“Miss Granger, Miss Weasley. Do shut your mouths and get to work before I deduct house points.” Behind the desk, Professor Snape shouted at Ginny and I. We blushed and hurried over to brew the Veritaserum. 

After we finished, Ginny and I handed our blue vial to Professor Snape and left quickly. I stepped into the stone corridor and grabbed Ginny, pulling her to the side. 

“I lied to you,” I started. Ginny’s eyes grew large. “But I hope you’ll understand why. That night, with Mr. Malfoy, we walked around the grounds of the castle, but I came in late. It was just after curfew and I entered the castle. I thought everything would be alright, but Professor Snape caught me… And I was given detention. Every night this week.” 

Ginny nodded in silence and swallowed at once. I grabbed ahold of her hand, grasping it tightly. 

“Please understand that I lied to you about going to the library last night because I was in detention. I was too ashamed to tell you. I didn’t know what’d you think of me—out after curfew without a chaperone, caught by Professor Snape, even given detention. I’ve never been given detention in my life, Gin!” I felt tears spring in my eyes. Shame rushed across my chest and wound around me tightly. 

“Don’t be upset. I knew something was wrong. And I knew eventually you’d tell me. That’s what best friends are for—understanding. Besides, I trust you. If you needed to lie, you had good reason.” She pulled me into a hug and I embraced her. “Let’s go get some lunch before you cry about that, too.” 

 

 

The next few days dragged on, especially the evenings. After dinner every night, I said goodbye to Ginny and made my way down to the Potions classroom. On Friday, I had finally gotten down to the last ingredients. The Unicorn Hair proved to be the hardest, with its thin strands. I had held up each one and laid them out individually, counting 74 strands of hair. As I went to put them back in, I carefully held the glass vase with one hand and the hair with other. The glass vase fell over onto the floor and I jumped, tossing the strands of hair up in the air. 

I let out a scream and watched as the hair began to float down to the floor around me. Kneeling on the ground, I began to pick up each hair. 

“No. They’re contaminated now, girl.” 

“What?” I turned to look up at the wizard behind me, hovering in his dark suit. 

“They’re one of the purest ingredients and you’ve soiled them by tossing them on the floor. You must replace them.” 

“How will I get them sir? They’re ten galleons each and you… You had 74. I can’t afford 740 galleons to replace each and every unicorn hair! And I can’t go to the Forbidden Forest, because well, that’s the only other place I’d know where to even find a unicorn. But I can’t go to the forest because it’s forbidden!” I felt tears roll down my face as I looked at the silvery, glass-covered floor in front of me. 

“Perhaps you’ll just have to figure it out.” He smirked, crossing his arms. There was no sympathy hiding in his voice. Pure hatred.

That was it. I’d had it! Shooting up from the floor, I pushed myself towards the professor. 

“Do you hate me? Do you!? Because only someone who hated another person would force them to do such a thing. Either pay 740 galleons or go the Forbidden Forest to get more!? Honestly! Tell me, sir, do you hate me? Because that’s what I think. I wish you’d hate me a little less, or at least not show it so much. Everyone knows you hate me. But why must you be so cruel? I’ve done nothing to you!” I had my finger out, pointing it at his face, merely inches from him. The wizard fell silent, face softening. My bobbed hair fell into my face and I reached up to tuck a strand behind my ear. I stepped back, realizing what I’d done. 

“Go. Before you say something else you regret.” His voice was cool towards me, his face flat and apathetic. He was right. I needed to leave at once.

 

With tears streaming down my face, I ran out of the door and through the castle. I rushed through the portrait of the Fat Lady, pushed through the common room, and jumped onto my bed. Ginny was sitting on her bed, all but one curtain drawn. As soon as I had catapulted myself onto my bed, she flipped her head in my direction. 

“Oh Merlin, what did he do?” Her sympathy made my tears fall even harder, and I let out a sob. 

“He-he-he told me I was going to have to pay 740 galleons for-for-for unicorn hair!” I cried, pulling my pillow close to me. 

“Wait—what?” She shook her head in confusion, long, fiery red hair fluttering about her. I turned on my side and sat up, telling Ginny exactly what had happened. With more tears and emotion, of course. 

“So you’re telling me that because you dropped 74 strands of unicorn hair that you’re going to either have to go to the Forbidden Forest or replace them by paying 740 galleons?” With Ginny’s tone, I realized how ridiculous the entire thing was. Wiping my tears, I sat up on the side of the bed.

“Unfortunately. But… I may have, um, yelled at him.” I bit my lower lip, looking up at the ceiling.

Ginny shot herself to the edge of the bed, silk nightgown clinging to her. She opened her mouth in disbelief, exclaiming: “You did what!?”

I leaned over, shushing her. Standing, I began to change and dress for bed. As I pulled on a pair of silk pajama pants and matching camisole, I slipped on the robe my parents had brought me from Paris just a year earlier. Lace trimmed the bottom of all three pieces, and I tied the robe at my waist. 

“I may have yelled at the professor… But he deserved it, undoubtedly.” I argued, using a charm to remove the mascara from my eyes. I turned back towards Ginny, shaking my head. 

“You, Hermione Granger, yelling at a professor. During detention? Who are you!?” 

“I know, I know. Truly! I wasn’t planning on yelling at him. But he was so dreadful. So cruel and inhumane.” Shaking my head in disbelief, I crawled under the covers on my bed, pulling the crimson quilt up to my chest. 

“I would have liked to have seen that,” Ginny laughed, now under the sheets and quilt on her own bed. 

“Maybe you will if he keeps this grudge against me going. I don’t want to face him, Gin. I don’t.” Groaning, I rolled over to face her, hand under my cheek. The Weasley girl did the same, her eyes getting heavy with sleep. 

“Just focus on your next outing with Mr. Malfoy. That’ll cheer you up. You see him when?”   
I contracted my face, thinking hard. Then I realized. It was tomorrow! Oh Merlin. Tomorrow I was to meet Mr. Malfoy in Hogsmeade, as it was the first weekend the students could go. 

“It’s tomorrow. Oh what’ve I done!? I don’t have the slightest idea what I’ll wear or what we’ll do. Oh no.” I felt anxiety pull at my chest, gripping my heart. 

“No matter what, you’ll look beautiful. Besides, I won’t be very far. Dean and I are going to the Three Broomsticks.” Grinning and blushing simultaneously, Ginny rolled onto her back. Her green eyes appeared dreamy, as if she were thinking about all the ways she could snog him. 

“Perhaps I’ll see you. Regardless, we’ll meet back here tomorrow night and tell each other everything,” I commanded, blushing. My thoughts wandered to the silver-haired Malfoy, tall and broad-shoulder. I closed my eyes and dreamed of me in his arms.


	7. Hogsmeade

The mid-October air was cool and crisp, I realized as I stood next to Ginny and Dean Thomas. She looked longingly up at him, laughing out loud in a flirty tone. Dean showed a cheeky smile and moved a strand of fiery red hair from her face. I glanced down throughout the courtyard, a shadow of the clock tower hovering over the lot of students. 

Turning, I held onto my brown felt cloche hat as the wind was coming up. My navy skirt blew in the wind, and I struggled to hold it down as well. I wore a brown plaid vest over top of a cream-colored silk blouse and navy tie. I pulled at the blush colored cape coat, pulling the fur collar up to my cheek. As soon as Professor McGonagall raised her voice, the entire group quieted. A group of professors gathered around her, including Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout, amongst others. Clasping my hands at my front, I awaited the shout for us to travel down to the village nearby. 

At once, the entire group began moving forward and I followed suit. Ginny and Dean were up closer with a group of younger Gryffindors, telling excitedly about all the neat shops to go to. She of course did not fail to include the Three Broomsticks pub and their butterbeer. My mouth salivated slightly at the thought, remembering years past in the cold winters how Ginny and I would discuss our futures over the creamy drink. Now I was to meet Mr. Malfoy at the pub, where we would have a drink, and then walk through the town together. A dark figure flashed by the corner of my eye, and I turned slightly. 

Professor Snape fell in line with me, walking beside me. He had his hands in the pockets of a black coat, the collar turned up. He wore a thick black scarf tight around his neck, and a newsboy hat. I found myself looking down at my feet, wondering what he could possibly be wanting. A cold feeling fell and rested deep in the pit of my stomach.

“You had some nerve yesterday.” He stated firmly, looking in my direction. I shrugged my shoulders and glanced up at him. We were the last pair of the group, several feet behind Ginny and Dean. We had found ourselves walking through the open meadow outside of the castle grounds. I looked about, noticing the changing color of the leaves. 

“Good, I made my feelings known. You shouldn’t have given me such an ultimatum if you did not want such a response.” 

“You shouldn’t have been so careless.” His voice was flat, but harsh at the last word. A few moments passed, and we continued through the meadow, golds and browns painting a picture around us. I took the time to consider my words carefully.

“Well perhaps you shouldn’t be so cruel. If you weren’t that way I wouldn’t have been nervous, and I most certainly would not have dropped the vase!” I uttered abrasively. Realizing my tone and volume, I turned to look about. There was no one within at least 20 feet now. We were walking through a patch of forest, the village just on the other side. 

Aggressively, the professor grabbed ahold of my arms, spinning me around to face him. We were stopped on the dirt trail, no one around. He shook me hard, and I swallowed, breathing heavily with my eyes on him. 

“I’m not cruel!” Professor Snape spat at me, the black cap on his head lifting slightly, his long hair blowing in the wind beneath it. “You just know nothing of the world outside of your own fairy tale!” 

“Who are you to be the person to teach me about it? I never asked you to!” I proclaimed, breaking from his grasp. I felt my back hit a tree, and I grabbed its trunk behind me to steady myself. 

“You leave Hogwarts in less than a year and you know nothing of practicality. Your nose stuck in a book, knowing only what you’ve read. You’re a foolish girl!” His hands were extended out towards me, as if he were going to grab me again. I shook my head, tears springing in my eyes. 

“A foolish girl? That’s really what you think of me?” Biting my lower lip, I choked back the tears. “You hate me so… For being an inexperienced young woman. I’m sorry to disappoint, professor. But I am so much more than that. Good day.” I shoved past him, hurrying down the hill and out of the clearing. 

 

I saw Mr. Malfoy leaning against the brick of the Three Broomsticks as I entered the village. I pinched my cheeks and wiped my eyes at once. Smiling brightly, I approached him. 

“Hello, Mr. Malfoy!” 

“Good morning, Miss Granger!” I watched as he stood up straight, adjusting the grey fedora on his head, pulling it down towards his eyes. Grinning, I studied him. His hair was pulled back neatly, hanging down the back of his black wool coat. As we stepped into the pub, he removed his hat and coat, as well as mine. He hung them on the rack, which magically grew three more hooks after our coats took up the last available storage. The three-piece grey suit fitted him perfectly, tailored to his broad shoulders. I blushed when he gazed down to my small frame. 

We slid into a booth at one end of the pub, and as I sat down I noticed Ginny and Dean across the room. I smiled cheekily, watching them across from each other, laughing. 

“How have you been? I trust everything’s been well with you.” 

“I’ve been well, thank you. Quite busy with everything the school’s been giving us, of course.” I watched as the silver-haired wizard raised his index finger for service. A waiter came over, and Mr. Malfoy began to order. 

“Firewhisky for me and a glass of your elderflower wine, for the lady.” 

I looked across to Mr. Malfoy and began to open my mouth and argue. No, Hermione. No. You cannot tell him! 

“Um, I’m sorry. But I’d like a butterbeer, please.” First, I glanced at Mr. Malfoy, and then to the waiter. Oh, no. I had to correct him. Hermione! 

“No, she’ll have the elderflower wine. You’ll love it, I know. The butterbeer is too full of sugar, dear.” Mr. Malfoy nodded and patted the waiter on his shoulder, watching him walk away. I blushed at him calling me dear, and then fantasized about us in the future. We sat before a fire, children around us. We were much older, but he looked over at me and called me dear. Hmm.

Longingly, I glimpsed towards Ginny again and watched her take a swig of her own mug of butterbeer. Lucius was right, though. It was far too much sugar for me. I’d never had the elderflower wine, but I’d heard many good things about it. Perhaps I would even love it. 

“So, how are your parents?” 

“Good, thank you. Yours?” The waiter returned, sliding a tall glass of wine to me, and a highball glass to Mr. Malfoy. 

“Did your father not tell you?” Mr. Malfoy raised an eyebrow, picking up his glass. I shook my head in response. “My parents are deceased. They died before the war, sadly. Left me with the estate, manor, and a promise. A promise that I would marry well and produce a male heir. I was the one and only child. The sole heir to the Malfoy line.” 

“I’m terribly sorry. My father did not share that with me. Perhaps he was not aware.” Lifting my glass, I took a sip of the wine. Yuck! It was horrendous. It tasted like I’d just eaten a bouquet of flowers. Grimacing, I set the glass back down. 

“Do you not like it?” 

“No, it’s wonderful! Just different from what I was expecting.” Lying through my teeth, I took another long sip. Ugh. This glass seemed as if it were a lake. I was never going to get through it. 

“Do you want children, Miss Granger?” Nearly spitting out the wine, I clasped my hand over my mouth and swallowed. Nodding, I licked my lips and contemplated. 

“Eventually, yes. I would like to get a job teaching, perhaps at Hogwarts. Then I’d like to have children after I’m married.” 

“Work? As a teacher?” Mr. Malfoy acted as if I’d just slapped him across the face. Merlin’s beard. 

“Indeed. Many women are unable to do so, and with the education I’ve been given, I would like to give back.” I took another long sip of the elderflower wine, clenching my jaw. 

“But how will the children be cared for?” 

Oh Merlin. He wanted a housewife to throw parties, raise the children, and sit around looking pretty. Was I meant for that kind of life? Maybe Professor Snape had been right after all. I knew nothing of the real world—nothing of my future or what I wanted. I felt as if I didn’t even know myself in that moment. 

“You’re right. Perhaps work for a few months, maybe a year, and then raise the children. Work would have to be something only if time allowed.” Grinning tightly, I finished the wine as Mr. Malfoy finished his firewhisky. 

I felt as if the world were on my shoulders—as if I were at a crossroad and did not know which was the correct path to take. Mr. Malfoy settled the tab and stood, holding out his hand for me. I took it, and we walked outside after getting our coats. 

“When will I see you next?” 

“I thought we were going to walk—weren’t you wanting to go to Honeydukes?” I questioned. 

“Another time, dear. I have a meeting to attend. How does next month sound? I know you’re terribly busy with school.” He pushed the top of his hat down further on his head and fluffed the fur on his collar. 

“Um. Sure. I believe I’m free the second or third Saturday. I’ll write you?” I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my coat, grimacing in the cool wind. 

“Wonderful. I’ll see you then,” he bent over and kissed me on the cheek and then disapparated with a crack. 

Had I done something wrong? Mr. Malfoy was nothing like the last time we’d met. Perhaps it was a misperception on my behalf. I groaned, making my way down to the stationary store down at the other end of the village. On my walk, I thought about everything that had happened in the last two hours. 

Professor Snape confronted me, and I argued. I gave him a piece of my mind. What was I thinking? Speaking to a teacher that way? The worst part was that I knew he was right. I’d lived at Hogwarts for years, reading and studying. But I knew nothing of the real world. No hardship, nothing. 

Then Mr. Malfoy. Unfeeling, uncaring. A complete shift from our first encounter. There were sparks; a connection. Had I missed something? I knew at once—he was busy! He had some committee or other that he was concerned with, and that interfered with our get together. That had to be it. Still, I felt alienated. Nothing felt right any longer.


	8. Trade Secrets

A week later, Ginny and I sat in the stands on the Quidditch field watching the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I jumped up excitedly as I watched our chaser toss the Quaffle through the left ring. With vigor, I shouted and cheered on the team. Sitting back down next to Ginny, she handed me back my pair of shining omnioculars. Raising them up, I looked about, watching the players fly by on their brooms. 

Across from me, I saw Professor Snape sitting in the stands, his dark coat pulled tightly around him. I studied him closely, noticing the thick scarf around his neck, and the rosiness of his cheeks. Then, his eyes. He seemed to realize it was me across the quidditch pitch, watching him. The deep blackness of his eyes burned into mine, and I felt a chill run down my spine. I needed to leave—something did not feel right. I sat down at once, shoving the ominoculars back towards Ginny. 

“What’s the matter?” I gathered my things quickly, adjusting the cloche hat on top of my fresh curls. 

“I’m not feeling well. I think I’ll go back to the dormitory and have a lie down. Meet you back later?” I lied terribly, but Ginny didn’t seem to notice, nor care.

“If Gryffindor wins, I’ll be celebrating with Dean. But I’ll see you tonight before bed!” I nodded in agreeance and told Ginny to hold onto the ominoculars. I stepped through the cheering crowd, listening to score go up another 10 points for Gryffindor. After pulling back the curtain to the staircase of our tower, I began the long descent. I reached the bottom, out of breath, and frigid. Rubbing my hands together, I placed them in the pockets of my coat and made my way up the grounds to the castle. 

Entering through a relatively unused entrance, I stepped into the warm castle, shivering. Glancing to my right down the empty hall, I noticed someone approaching me. Oh Merlin. 

“Professor,” 

“Miss Granger.” His voice was cool, but stern. He moved right on past me, the end of his coat flowing behind him. I stood in the doorway, astonished. Was he not going to say anything to me? Apologize? Nothing? 

“Sir!” I called after him. What was I doing? I was most certainly not going to be the polite one here. I was not the man and I would not be chivalrous. The professor halted, his chest leaning forward slightly. Shifting, he pivoted around to face me. I approached him quickly, my heels clicking on the stone floor. 

“Yes?” His eyes were flat, his mouth hung open slightly. He seemed incredibly annoyed that I stopped him.

“I wanted to apologize for my behavior the last time we met.” Oh Merlin. What was I doing? Honestly! He tilted his head, smiling slightly. But I realized it was more of a smirk. 

“Apology accepted.” Flipping back around, I watched as the professor floated rapidly down the hallway, shrinking from view. 

 

“There you are! I had been looking all over for you!” A familiar voice poked at me from behind, and I turned to see Mr. Malfoy approaching me. 

“Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you to the castle?” My heart leapt when I saw him coming towards me, his hair flying behind him like the mane of a horse.

“Why you, of course!” He bowed slightly and held out his hand for mine. I obliged and blushed when he raised it to his soft lips. “And a meeting with Albus. But, mostly you, my dear.” 

I could feel how violently red my cheeks were, so I pushed my chin into my shoulder, turning. Mr. Malfoy walked along my side, discussing the latest news from the Ministry of Magic. 

“I saw you talking with Severus. Is everything all right?” Lucius asked, changing the subject. I nodded eagerly, intertwining my arm in his. 

“Perfectly alright! I just apologized for something I did wrong in class last week. Professor Snape understood.” 

“You must be careful around him—quite a temper. Dear Severus and I do not speak much, despite my enthusiasm for our friendship. He has been troubled every since the war.” Curiosity struck me when Mr. Malfoy spoke about the professor. It was as if I were learning all of the trade secrets! 

“Oh really? He can be mean at times,” I thought out loud. “In fact, he gave me detention for us being out after curfew.” Making a jab at the professor, I felt slightly guilty. Why was I telling Mr. Malfoy this? He didn’t need to know that the professor was a bit mean, but realistic. 

“Detention? For you? Ridiculous. All because of a few minutes after curfew?” Mr. Malfoy paused, holding a finger up to his lower lip. We sat just before the Great Hall, in a turret filled with windows. 

“Yes, I know. But, I guess I deserved it. I did break a rule. So, him being the professor, he gave me a week’s worth of detention.” 

“I’ll have a word with him.” Lucius stated sternly. I put my hand out onto his forearm, gripping it tightly. His chest was puffed out, eyes wide and glaring. 

“No, please. Don’t.” He settled down, his eyes meeting mine. 

“But, darling, he needs to be told not to treat you in such a way.” 

“In what way? The way any professor would? Oh, please, don’t say anything.” I was pleading with him, the image of him confronting Snape ingrained in my mind. 

“Alright. I won’t say anything to him for now. But if he attempts to give you any grief, you will tell me.” 

On the stone bench, I nodded up at him, agreeing. He knelt down and kissed me gently on the forehead. I blushed, feeling his warm lips against my skin. I imagined him leaning over and kissing me softly on the lips and it progressing, him kissing me harder… Me returning the passion… No. I must not think of such things! I wouldn’t even know what to do! I’d never even been kissed.

“Next month, I’ve arranged for you and your parents to have dinner at Malfoy Manor. I would like to meet them. In fact, I would like for us all to have Christmas dinner together.” This announcement caught me off guard, and I was dragged out of my passionate thoughts. Christmas with my parents and Mr. Malfoy. Oh Merlin. I don’t even know if my parents would know what to do at such a place. I had worried that this would happen. 

My parents were muggles, and I knew that Mr. Malfoy was a pure-blooded wizard. Times had come and gone where muggle-born witches and wizards were considered filth. Now, we were almost considered equal. I had not yet broached the subject with Mr. Malfoy. Soon, he would know. My father had many connections in the wizarding world after I received my Hogwarts letter, but I knew whomever connected Mr. Malfoy and I did not pass on the muggle-born information. My heart sped up at this thought, and I felt my breathing quicken. 

“Yes, Mr. Malfoy. It’s high time you meet my parents.”


	9. The Truth

That evening, I laid on my bed, nearly asleep. Ginny had not yet come up to bed, and I suspected she was down in the common room with Dean still. My eyes felt heavy, and I closed them for a second. I envisioned Mr. Malfoy greeting my parents warmly, us all in our finest Christmas outfits. We opened small gifts for each other, and Mr. Malfoy got down on one knee before the fire and proposed. I opened my eyes at the sound of Ginny climbing into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. She rolled over and met my eyes, giggling softly.

“He’s asked me to be his girlfriend,” Ginny announced in a hushed tone. The fire at the center of the room gave her freckled face a warm glow. I smiled at her, sitting up. I moved over and climbed into bed with her, pulling the covers around us.

“I think Mr. Malfoy is going to ask me to be his wife.” I said, picking up a long strand of Ginny’s fiery-red hair. I braided it slowly, studying the silky hair.

“Really? Do you really think so?”

“I do. But another part of me is worried he won’t take me because I’m a muggle-born witch,” I whispered, looking down. I felt ashamed but knew that I shouldn’t. Why should I be ashamed of my upbringing? My parents were wonderful—I wanted for nothing.

“Oh I hope that’s not an issue. You make a fine pair… Oh, he’s so handsome, Hermione.” I blushed at her comment and laid the braided strand of hair on her pillow.

“I hope I learn to love him. Do you think I can? My parents did, and their marriage was arranged.” Ginny paused for a moment at my question, her green eyes glowing before the fire. She reached her dainty fingers up and moved a strand of hair from my face.

“If you don’t learn to love him, you’ll at least learn to come to an understanding. You’ll have children, grow old, and live happily together.”

Ginny was right, I thought as I climbed back into my bed. If I couldn’t fall in love with Mr. Malfoy, I would at least respect and understand him. We could have a happy life together.

 

Monday morning arrived after Sunday was filled with hours of writing and reading through textbooks. I dressed in my uniform and tied the crimson head scarf around my short curls, tying it to fall over my shoulder. Smiling at myself in the mirror, I hurried down to eat a quick breakfast, sitting across from Ginny. She was hunched over her potions homework that she had neglected. Dean had consumed most of her time. Sitting at the long table, I sipped on a steaming cup of tea. A shiver travelled down my spine, and I found myself looking up at the teacher’s table at the front of the Great Hall. 

Professor Snape had his hand covering his mouth, his eyes glaring at me. I glanced away nervously, feeling slightly ill. Again, I turned my attention towards him and his gaze did not falter. I stood up and made my way out of the Great Hall. I would not tolerated being watched the entire meal. As I walked to go take a minute outside, a hand grabbed ahold of me and pulled me into an empty corridor. 

“Hermione,” 

He said my name. His hands were on my upper arms, gripping them tightly. I shifted, my shoulders high at my neck. 

“Professor?” I whispered, eyes turned down in confusion. He put his index finger over his lips, shushing me. 

“If Lucius asks you to marry him, say no.” His voice was a hushed whisper. I shook my head in argument, attempting to break from his grasp. Why was he doing this? Snape’s hands moved up and surrounded my cheeks, pushing them towards him. “You must tell him no. Give him any reason you can think, but you must refuse him.” 

“Why?” I asked in a hushed tone, my hands now holding tightly onto his wrists. The darkness in his eyes had softened towards me. His black hair hung down over his eyes, lower teeth bared beneath his thin upper lip. I found my eyes wandering down his face to the two vertical lines below his strong nose. 

“Hermione! Please, listen. I tell you this for your safety. Refuse him.” His eyes pleaded with mine, hands still at my cheeks. 

“I cannot refuse him if you do not give me a reason!” I exclaimed forcefully, watching his eyes wander over my face and falling onto my lips. 

“Stay after class this afternoon... I will give you your reason.” Releasing me, his eyes had held onto mine for as long as they could before her turned, hands in the pockets of his suit jacket. I still felt the warmth of his hands on me as he brushed past me, floating down the hall. 

I sat next to Ginny in class that afternoon, and racked my brain on what I would tell her. How could I tell her that the professor, whom I had at one time fancied, was opposing my marriage to Lucius Malfoy? I had decided that I would tell her after he and I had a conversation. What reason would he possibly give? That perhaps Mr. Malfoy and I were not compatible based on our personalities? Not true. Blood status? We should see. Mutual attraction? Most certainly not true. Mr. Malfoy had given me no indications that we should not be engaged and then married. 

But then, Professor Snape did. 

After class, I told Ginny I needed to speak to the professor about a homework assignment and not to wait for me. I hovered before the tables, several feet between his desk and myself. The orange evening light flooded the room, falling at my knees. Stepping forward, the professor lowered his wand from cleaning the blackboard and turned to me. I watched as he extended his wand towards the door, locking it, and putting a muffliato charm over it. 

“Tell me at once.” I ordered sternly, crossing my arms. I did not approach the professor, but watched from a distance. 

“He is not the wizard you think he is, Hermione.” 

“On a first name basis now, I see?” I asked with sass, angry that he felt compelled to use my first name without my permission. 

“I’m sorry, but this is an urgent matter. There has been talk of him extending his hand in marriage to you. You must refuse. He is dangerous, and not the wizard you should align yourself with.” 

“My parents think he is. And I’m not in the business of arguing with my parents. Besides, why should I listen to you? You give me no sort of explanation! Nothing! You remain cold and distant, never revealing your true self to me.” 

At this monologue, the professor stormed towards me, hair flying behind him. His face was red with anger, eyebrows turned down. I pushed myself back against the table, reaching to grab ahold of the edge. He stopped inches before me, wrapping his hand around my back. The professor pulled me to him, embracing me with vigor. My breath escaped me, and I felt like putty in his arms. He bent over slightly and pressed his lips against mine. 

Oh, how sweet and warm it felt. How wonderful it was. I felt as if I were the only girl in the entire world. The only one that mattered. I kissed him back with foolish fumblings. His hand was wound in my curls, the scarf slipping off down onto his arm. He had me folded over, arms entwined around me. 

Then he released me, almost pushing me away. I watched as my scarf fell from his arm onto the floor. He did not pick it up. My breath started to slow, my heart still pounding in my chest. I bit my lip and looked down to the floor, to afraid to meet his eye. 

“There’s your reason.” 

“Your selfish reasons are not reasons enough, Severus!” I exclaimed, flipping my head up to look him dead in the eye. I grew angry, heat spreading to my face. Storming towards him, I bent over and picked up the scarf from my hair. “I must marry him. My parents demand it. He demands it. I will be engaged to him after Christmas.” 

“No. You musn’t. My reasons are selfish, yes. But I urge you to refuse him... for you safety. He is a wicked man.” His voice was soft, but full of honesty. It was a tone I was unfamiliar with. I wanted to reach up and touch him, cup my palm to his cheek. 

“I cannot refuse him.” Those were the last words I spoke to him for months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. FINALLY!!


	10. Christmas

I arrived at Malfoy Manor on Christmas Day with my parents accompanying me. We arrived by train, and then took a taxi to the front gates. I was hoping to use apparation, but my parents were not comfortable with the mode of wizarding transportation. 

We stepped out, holding onto our coats, looking up towards the sky. Snow was falling in large clusters, and my father stepped forward, his shoes crunching in the powder. We made our way up to the massive wrought-iron gate, all staring at its staggering height. It creaked open, and we made our way through the tall hedges towards the entrance of the house. 

Knocking on the front door, my parents stood behind me, dressed in our evening best. I wore an elegant blood red gown with beading from shoulder to mid-thigh. It turned into long fringe at the end. I wore a pair of white gloves and a red and white crystal-beaded headband. Over the ensemble, I adorned the blush cape-coat I loved dearly. My father was dressed in an evening suit, long tails and white bow-tie. My mother wore a black beaded evening gown that fell to the floor. As well, she wore her beloved black fur coat. 

“Hello Grangers,” A house elf opened the door, bright eyed. She looked up at us, her hand on the intricate doorknob. We stepped inside, shedding our coats and looking around for our host. Mr. Malfoy entered smoothly, stepping down the stairs with elegance. I blushed at the sight of him, hair brushed neatly and falling over his shoulders. His icy-blue eyes pierced mine as he met my gaze. 

“Mr. Malfoy, allow me to formally introduce my parents, Martin and Penelope Granger.” I stepped to the side and held out my palm to gesture towards them. They greeted him, and he shook their hands warmly. 

“A pleasure to meet you both. This is Malfoy Manor. Follow me to the dining room, if you’d please.” 

I had barely even had time to look about the entrance. White marble covered the grand room from floor to ceiling, and an elaborate M covered the floor just before the stairs. In front of me, the staircase was wrapped along the back wall, opening up at the top to look over the entryway. To the right was a set of closed doors, and to the left was a hallway and another set of double doors. 

Mr. Malfoy led us through the set of double doors and revealed an incredibly long and narrow table. Above it was a massive chandelier that seemed to glow without electricity. I found myself staring up at it as Mr. Malfoy took ahold of my hand and guided me to my place. We sat intimately, myself to Mr. Malfoy’s immediately right and my parents across from me. A fire crackled behind the head of the table, where my suitor sat. 

“My house elf, Miffy, will bring us dinner soon. I trust the journey was not too arduous?” Mr. Malfoy asked, turning towards my father. He shook his head, stating that the taxi wasn’t awful. This prompted Mr. Malfoy to look at me at once. 

Oh Merlin. We were already on that topic; I had warned my father not to speak of any muggle equipment, or give any indication that I was not a pure-blood witch. When I met my father’s eyes, he was red with shame. 

“Erm. Yes. Mr. Malfoy, I’ve been meaning to tell you. My parents are muggles. Apparently, somewhere down the line, there was wizard blood. I got lucky.” I smiled stiffly, watching the house elf push a gold three-tiered cart into the dining room. It was clearly too tall for her, but she did not hesitate to perform excellently. 

“Fascinating!” Mr. Malfoy exclaimed, leaning forward towards my parents. He had his fingers intertwined in front of his face, his elbows propped on the dark table. “What are your occupations?” 

“I’m a dentist. That is, I work with people’s teeth. And my wife, she is my secretary.” 

Shame rose in me, and I wanted to cover their mouths--stop them from saying anything. Lucius wouldn’t understand any of this. And I felt he might have grown angry if my parents continued. 

“Incredible,” Mr. Malfoy shifted in his chair, watching the house elf set a plate of food before him. She then brought food to me, and then to my father and mother. I ate quietly, waiting for something else to come up. 

“What hobbies do you enjoy, Mr. Malfoy?” My father asked, setting down his flute of champagne. 

“I greatly enjoy horseback riding, dueling, serving on various committees and reading.” 

“Hermione loves to go horseback riding!” My mother exclaimed, excitement rushing to her. She clasped her hands together, grinning from ear to ear. 

“But mother, I haven’t ridden in years. I suspect Mr. Malfoy here is far more experienced than myself,” I added, taking another bite of roast ham. 

“I say we put that to the test,” Mr. Malfoy suggested, smirking over at me. He dabbed the corners of his lips and put the fork down. The next course arrived before I had time to finish the first. It carried on that way for the rest of the meal, and when dessert came, I did not hesitate to clean the plate. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Granger, do you mind if I borrow your beautiful daughter for a moment? There’s something I’d like to speak to her about.” Mr. Malfoy dropped the cloth napkin over his chocolate-smeared plate. 

Oh Merlin. I felt red hot and a bit shaky. My heart felt as if it were about to leap out of its chest. Mr. Malfoy held out his hand for me, and I obliged, picking up my gloves. I slipped them on and watched my parents smile up at us. The silver-haired wizard accompanied me back to the front entrance and helped me slip of my coat. We exited and walked a few paces before standing on the snowy driveway. 

“Do you like what you see?” He asked, turning his head downward to look at me. I nodded, standing beside him. We looked at the manor, spread wide before us. “Would you be satisfied to look at it for all eternity?” His eyes on me, I glanced up at him once more. This time, I realized his eyes had been on me. 

“I think I could be,” I shrugged, holding my hands over my arms. I shivered in the frigid winter air.

“Then, Miss Hermione Granger, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” 

“But, Mr. Malfoy, I...I…” I stammered, gathering my thoughts. “I want to say yes, but I have some questions.” 

He nodded at me, lips thin across his cheeks. Mr. Malfoy had his hands in his pockets, warming them as I began to talk. 

“What about my blood status? Does that not deter you at all?” I asked honestly. He paused, and then answered. 

“I would have liked to have known sooner, but that cannot be helped.” 

“And as for my education, it will be allowed for me to finish at Hogwarts?” Again, he hesitated. 

“Yes.” 

I thought for a few moments, back to what Professor Snape warned me about. Lucius Malfoy, a cruel and wicked man? I could hardly believe it. Snape was the cruel one. Hiding his intentions, lying to me, treating me poorly in front of my peers. He was a liar, and a good one. He had fooled me into believing he cared for me with his kiss. But, he wanted me for himself and not to be with Lucius. 

Could I grow to love my future husband? With the feeling in my chest and stomach at that very moment, I greatly believed I could. 

“I will marry you, Lucius.” 

He held out a massive ring, with an emerald-cut diamond in the center. Slipping it on my finger, it felt too big, but cinched itself to fit me perfectly. I let out a small gasp and held the ring up to inspect it closer. 

“This is incredible!” I exclaimed, smiling brightly. Lucius grinned down at me, his eyes glowing. He moved his hands to my waist and gently brought me to him. Closing my eyes, I felt him bend over against me and kiss me. It was soft and wet. Loving, I thought. His lips opened slightly and I felt my legs falter a bit. Nothing would ever be as amazing as this moment. Engaged, and desired. Loved and adored. 

When we came back in, my parents were in the sitting room to the right of the foyer, holding a glass in their hands. They both stood and raised them towards us, and I held out my beaming hand. 

“Congratulations, darling!” My mother cheered, leaning over to kiss me on the cheek. My father did the same, and then shook hands excitedly with Lucius. 

“You make a handsome couple. A handsome couple indeed,” My father nodded, drinking down his whiskey. His eyes seemed to lose their emotion for a moment and glazed over. He called for the house elf to bring him another. Sitting down, I felt Lucius nestle himself beside me in the velvet loveseat, putting his arm around me. 

This was bliss, I thought. My parents were thrilled. Lucius was thrilled. But somehow, I wasn’t.


	11. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****WARNING****
> 
> Descriptions of violence.   
> Descriptions of abuse.

I spent the majority of the holiday with my parents, but did venture back out to Malfoy Manor for the New Years celebration. It was a small gathering with his friends, in which he would introduce me. I stepped out of my bedroom, adjusting the white crystal headband across my forehead. Turning, I began my descent down the stairs and was surprised to hear a roar of cheers. 

Before me were a massive group of witches and wizards, amongst them, Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas. I could hardly contain my excitement. I felt embarrassment rise in me as I continued down the stairs. They were all clapping for me, the future Mrs. Lucius Malfoy. 

“Darling, come down and meet my friends.” Lucius held out his arm for me, and I took it once I got onto the last step. I shook the hands of several wizards, all of which were members of the Board of Governors at the school. As I made my last round, I met eyes with someone I was surprised to see. 

“I trust you know Mr. Snape?” Lucius’ eyes sparkled when he looked at me. I smiled and extended my hand towards the professor. 

“Quite well. How are you professor? I hope your holiday has been quiet.” 

“Indeed it has, Miss Granger. Congratulations on your engagement. I wish you and Mr. Malfoy all my best.” His eyes were flat and emotionless. I wanted nothing more than to take him aside and explain everything--why I chose Malfoy... But it wasn’t the time or place. And I knew I would only come out of it with disappointment. 

Lucius lead me away, and I turned to look back at Snape. He held a small glass of firewhiskey in his hand, his long fingers wrapped around it. I met his eyes and he averted my gaze at once. Lucius reached over and placed his fingers under my chin, tilting it up so that he could study my face. He planted a firm kiss on my lips, and I blushed. Public displays of affection were most certainly not my forte. “And of course, you know these two,” Lucius gestured towards Ginny and Dean.

“Yes! Oh, thank you for having them!” I exclaimed, leaning slightly on his shoulder. Ginny rushed over to me and embraced me tightly. I kissed her cheek warmly and stepped away. 

“Ginny! Dean! How are you? So good to see you! Lucius was kind enough to arrange this party for me, and invite my dearest friends.” I gave a squeeze of my fiance’s bicep and grinned brightly at my friends. 

“We’re great! Ginny invited me to stay at The Burrow, and it was lovely.” Dean announced, drinking on a glass of sherry. Ginny held onto his arm, dressed in her one and only evening gown. It was a beautiful cream-colored drop waist with beading from head to toe. 

“The Burrow?” Lucius questioned, tilting his head slightly. I looked up at him, opening my mouth to explain, but Dean interjected.

“It’s The Weasley’s house. It’s amazing--got five stories! It’s amazing!” Dean chuckled, looking over at Ginny, whom was beet-red. She was not shameful of the fact that her family did not come from money, but was careful what she said around certain people. I felt uncomfortable holding on to Lucius’ arm in his elaborate manor. Could I do this for the rest of my life? Host people who may have never seen this level of extravagance? I suddenly felt greedy. Swallowing, I changed the subject. 

“Ginny, do you mind accompanying me on a walk? I’d love to give you a tour.” I suggested, unwinding my arm from Lucius’. He peered down at me, a slight frown on his face. “I’ll let you and Dean talk, dear. I’ll be back in just a few minutes.” Patting his arm, I took ahold of Ginny’s hand and lead her over to the sitting room, closing the door behind us. 

“What’s the matter?” Ginny asked, a concerned look on her face. 

“I have to tell you something. Before Lucius asked me to marry him, I--I, well, Snape made advances towards me.” 

“What!?” Ginny squealed, her eyes widening. She took ahold of my hands and led me to sit down on the plush velvet loveseat. “What happened?” 

“He kissed me… Told me not to marry Lucius. But, he really didn’t give me a reason, other than the kiss.” I shook my head, exhaling a deep breath. 

“Wow… I didn’t realize he felt that way about you. Do you… Do you have feelings for him?” She questioned, eyebrows knitted together with concern. 

“I don’t know… Maybe? But, I think it’s mostly on his part. Which was a massive shock to me.” 

“Gin! You’ve got to come out here! They’ve got the most delicious bread pudding!” Dean barged in, pushing into the room. He grabbed ahold of her arm with excitement and she waved goodbye to me. I glanced towards the open door and saw Lucius, holding his cane, walking into the study. Something was amiss--he looked angry. 

“Severus made advances towards you?” He asked, eyebrows raising. “Why did you keep this from me?” 

“I didn’t mean to--it’s just that I was embarrassed about it… But what were you doing eavesdropping? That was a private conversation.” He sat in the club chair, nursing a short glass of firewhiskey. 

“Private conversation? There should be no such thing between a man and his wife.” 

“Future wife.” I corrected. Lucius rolled his eyes at my comment, letting out a sigh. “It meant nothing. Truly. Just a kiss that held no meaning at all.”

“You have now lied to me twice. Twice.” Standing, Lucius began to approach me. He leaned over and sat the glass on his desk. I moved from my position, shaking my head. 

“I’m sorry I’ve lied to you... Both of those things I should have mentioned earlier..” I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, but a hard hand stopped me. I fell against the bookshelf, my drink pouring all over me. My face felt warm, redhot with shame.

“You will be sorry, you mudblood whore.” 

I laid against the bookshelf, feeling blood drip from my nose. The force of him hitting me knocked my headband off, and I felt along the floor to find it. I pulled it back over my head, fixing my hair. He looked down at me with disdain, and then his face softened quickly. 

“Oh darling, I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. I just--it’s the firewhiskey. I know it is. Here,” He reached out for me, his hands grabbing at my arms to pull me up. On my feet, I pushed him away from me, moving across the room. I removed my wand from my glove and glamoured away the blood. 

“Please, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I did that,” he cried, falling to sit in the club chair. His face was in his hands, shoulders vibrating with his sobs. I felt a pang of hurt rush through me, and I went to his side. I rubbed his back, shushing him. 

“It’s okay. It’s alright. I know you didn’t mean to… Come, let’s go back out to the party. They’ll be wondering where we went.” I shook as I extended my hand to pull him to stand. Reaching up, I wiped the tears from his eyes and took his arm. 

We entered the party as if nothing happened. But of course, something had. I kept looking at all of the guests, wondering if they could see past the glamour charm. No one gave me even the slightest indication that they saw my injuries, but I felt as if they could, nonetheless.

I couldn’t stop thinking about it. That night, as I went back to Hogwarts to begin my last semester of school, I removed the glamour charm. A deep purple bruise covered my left eye and cheek, my eye nearly swollen shut. My nose was crusted with dried blood, and I tried to dismiss Lucius’ actions. 

He didn’t mean to do it. And, I lied to him. I deserved that, for lying. He’ll never do it again, I thought. Smiling at myself in the mirror, I performed a glamour charm to conceal it all once more. Crawling into bed, I pulled the curtains around me and cried like I’d never cried before.


	12. New Year

My parents sent me an owl the first week of school, asking if I could speak to Lucius about setting a date for the wedding. That was the last thing I wanted to do. 

I sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast when Ginny came and sat down across from me. Holding out the letter for her, she took it and read it quickly. 

“Oh Merlin! So soon! But you’ve barely been engaged. What will you do?” 

“As a good daughter and future wife does-- set a date. I’m thinking the end of June, after I’ve finished my N.E.W.T.S. Lucius promised me that. I would at least be able to finish the year. Or at least I hope. He may not let me.” 

Ginny looked at me with indignation, and told me: “You demand it! If that’s what you want, you require it. Marriage is a partnership, not a dictatorship. You need to tell Lucius that is one of of your stipulations for marrying him.” 

I smiled gently, defeated. There was no use in arguing with Ginny--I couldn’t tell her that I was not able to place demands on my fiance. So, I agreed. “You’re right. I’ll tell him.” 

“Good! Oh, we’d better go to Potions.” The red-haired witch stood quickly from the table, hurling her leg over the bench. I moved slowly, picking up my bag and slipping the strap over my shoulder. 

We made our way to the dungeons in silence, stopping in the spiral concrete stairway to look out at the snowy grounds. Ginny tugged at the sleeve of my sweater and I broke out of my thoughts to follow her down to the potions classroom. During class, I sat with my quill in hand, furiously taking notes. Something interrupted me, and I glanced up to see Professor Snape at my desk, hands on either side of my parchment. 

“Have you listened to a word I’ve said, Miss Granger?” His eyes stared intensely at me as I opened my mouth in shock. 

“Erm. Yes.” I began wracking my brain--what had we been talking about? Glancing down at my parchment, I saw that there was not one drop of ink. I hadn’t taken single note the entire class.   
“Ten points from Gryffindor.” I widened my eyes at his statement, watching as he flipped around, his cape floating behind him. Groans from my fellow housemates echoed through the classroom.

“Professor Snape! Please--is there any way I can earn them back?” 

“You may earn them back by scrubbing cauldrons in detention tonight.” He smirked at me, eyebrows flat against his eyes. I inhaled, sticking out my jaw with fury coursing through my veins. That arse! Clenching my hands into fists, I sat at my desk, contemplating hexing the man. 

Then, Ginny’s hand rested on mine and I felt my body relax. She turned her head towards me and smiled sympathetically and slid her roll of parchment towards me. 

“Class dismissed. Granger, I’ll see you tonight at 6:30.” 

Watching as the professor stepped into his storeroom, I let out a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding in. I picked up Ginny’s notes and slid them into my bag. During lunch, I copied her notes quickly, eating tomato soup with a sloppy hand. Our apparation and disapparation lessons dragged on in the afternoon due to my excelling in the action. Dinner came, in which Ginny and I sat in silence. 

I had nothing to say to her, nor anyone. What could I say? I was practically falling apart. I was engaged to be married to a violent man. My parents were forcing my hand, and I could not bear to tell them that Lucius hit me--as well as Ginny. I could not bring myself to tell her what happened during the engagement party. Lastly, Snape. 

A man I did not understand. One part, a man of cruel insensitivities, the other, a man who had given me truthful advice that I did not take. Perhaps he was teaching me a lesson, with the detention? Regardless, shame filled me at the core and I did not dare mention anything about him being right. 

I knocked on the potions classroom door, tapping my foot as I waited for him. I’d yet to have detention at all, let alone twice in one year. The door opened and the professor stood in a pair of black slacks, a white shirt and black houndstooth vest. I found my eyes wandering over the smoothness of his forearms, the sleeves to his shirt rolled to the elbows. His hair was neatly groomed, this time out of his face. He wore the gold pocket watch, clipped to his vest. 

“There are six cauldrons in the back room that need to be cleaned. You have all evening to clean them, and if they are… satisfactory… I will award your house points back.” Stepping out of the way, Snape’s arms holding the door open to let me in. I made my way inside, standing awkwardly in front of his desk. 

He closed the door with one swift movement and made his way over to the desk where he sat, putting one ankle on top of his other knee, reclining slightly in the wooden chair.

His eyes fell over me, traveling up from my worn mary jane shoes to my very favorite red scarf that was lovingly tied in my hair. I blushed deeply, catching him, and watched as he hurriedly shifted his gaze. Realizing that I should start cleaning, I stepped around the desk, waking through to the waist-high tables. Several cauldrons on top, and I peered over, assessing the state. 

All but two cauldrons were caked with a thick green gelatinous substance, and I restrained myself from gagging. The two out of the six were filled with a pink film, and it smelled of sandalwood, worn leather and fresh parchment. I leaned in further, and realized it was the remainder of amortentia--the love potion. 

I began with those, getting out the wire brush and soap from a cabinet along the far side of the wall. As I went to put the cauldrons back where they belong, I found myself struggling to reach the shelf. I looked about and found a small wooden step stool and brought it over to where I was. Holding the clean cauldron in my hands, I climbed up on the stool and extended my arms, raising the heavy brass over my head. The stool shifted beneath my feet and I fell backwards, the cauldron dropping, hitting me at the eyebrow. I let out a small scream and held onto the cauldron as I stood up from the floor. 

“Are you alright?” Snape had jumped from his desk, rushing over to me. He grabbed ahold of the cauldron I was holding in my hands, lifting it from my grip. The veins in his forearms were protruding, his hair falling down over his porcelain face.

“Just fine.” I winced, holding my eye. It throbbed beneath my palm and I knew I aggravated the already sore bruise from a few days earlier. He placed the cauldron upon one of the tables and turned his attention to me.

Snape held out his hand towards me, grabbing ahold of my wrist. He glanced at my eye, concerned. “Nothing appears to be amiss, but that cauldron is… heavy. Do you… Do you have a glamour charm concealing your eye?” 

Foolish! I was so incredibly foolish. “Yes,” I replied, flushing. 

“Granger.” He narrowed his eyes at me, placing his thumb on my cheek to turn my eye towards the dim candle light. “Tell me.” 

“I can’t.” I swallowed heavily and let out a shaky breath. The pain in my eye socket radiated up through my eyebrow and my temple. It was searing and throbbing, my knees suddenly feeling weak. “I need to sit down.” 

He accio’d the desk chair, it flying on its wheels to us. Snape moved it behind me and put his hands on my arms to ease me down into it. 

“If you do not tell me, I will be forced to use alternative means.” 

“Legilimens, you mean…” Withdrawing the wand from my robes, I held it up to my forehead and removed the glamour charm. “No. That won’t be necessary.” 

Snape backed away slightly, hand on the cabinet, mouth open. No sound came from him, but I could tell by his reaction that I looked ghastly. 

“Bring me a mirror. Please.” He turned swiftly and left the room, returning moments later. I took ahold of the small hand mirror he held out for me, and flipped it up to look at myself. “Oh Gods.” I gasped, shocked. There was a small gash at my eyebrow where I presumed the cauldron had landed. A small line of blood trailed down my temple and cheek. My eye socket had changed from green back to red. It looked worse than the night Lucius hit me. 

“Tell me.” 

“You already know…” Taking a deep breath, I told him. “Lucius hit me the night of our engagement party when he found out about… well… that you kissed me.” 

Stiffening, Professor Snape sucked his teeth and let out a heavy breath. He shifted uncomfortably, his eyes staring intensely at my bruise. Withdrawing his wand, he held it towards me. Was he going to obliviate me? Merlin. 

“Episkey.” I felt the skin above my eyelid tighten, and I held up the mirror to look. The small cut was gone, and the blood had disappeared. 

“Thanks.” I handed him back the mirror. My eyes fell to the ground, hands folded together in my lap. “I should have listened to you. But I… I presumed that it was because you had feelings for me.” 

“Well, while that was most certainly part of it, I wouldn’t have made such demands if I did not feel like your safety was in jeopardy. For being so bloody brilliant, you are… So foolish. So naive.” 

“And you’ve never made a mistake in your entire life?” I questioned, pushing myself up from the chair slowly. My head throbbed, but I pushed past it, approaching the professor. “You treat me and the other students terribly, holding yourself to a higher standard? I hope it pleases you that he hit me.” I shoved at his chest with my right hand, wand gripped in the left. 

He fell back slightly, catching myself on the edge of the cabinet. He gripped the edge with both hands, his elbows bent behind me. I was dangerously close. I’d just pushed a professor! Rage and adrenaline rushed through me, exhilaration filling me.

I’d never seen him look at me the way he did that night, almost with defeat. He put his hands down into the pockets of his pants and flipped the hair from his face. Licking his upper lip, he began to speak softly. “I could never be pleased by someone hurting you. I care for you, do you not realize?” 

“Of course I realize! But it cannot be. I am expected to marry Lucius.” 

“Go to your parents--tell them what’s happened. You cannot marry him.” 

I felt tears well in my eyes at the thought of telling my parents of Lucius’ violence. Stepping forward, I got up on the tips of my toes and wrapped my arms around Snape’s neck. Our chests were together, my face in his neck. His hands were on my shoulders, fingers spread. Slipping down, I paused, my mouth at his cheek. I kiss it softly, and then feel his hot breath against my lips. Quivering, I lean forward and press my lips against his. 

The kiss was so different than the first we shared. Gentle and tender, Snape’s hands travelled down my back. His fingers were spread, grabbing at the small of my back. This time, I would not run. 

I was going to stay.


	13. The Ride

January ended and February arrived with a heavy snowstorm. I woke up one Saturday morning, pulling the covers up over my head. Shivering, I peered out over my bed and saw the fire at the center of the room barely glowing. I slipped out of bed and went over and placed a charm on the fire to ignite the flames. It roared once more, and as I turned to crawl back into bed I saw my riding outfit laid out on my trunk.

I groaned and slid under back the covers. I made plans to go riding with Lucius that morning, despite my wanting to run and hide. I was going to end our engagement. Fiddling with the heavy ring on my finger, I contemplated the situation. Would I have the courage? Would I find the words? My chest tightened and before I knew it, I was pulling on my long silk robe and grabbing my bath towel from the trunk at the end of my bed.

The prefects’ bathroom was off limits to non-prefects, but I had gotten the password from the prefect, Ree Haines. I had my towel on my hand, my hair not yet fixed, and stood before the statue of Boris the Bewildered. Before I could say the password, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned, finding Professor Snape hovering behind me.

“Oh, it’s you,” I let out, a small sigh escaping my mouth. He turned one corner of his lips up in a smirk and asked what I was doing. “I’m going to take a bath…”

“When did you become a prefect?” He wore his traditional robes, buttoned clear up to his neck. A cape was fastened at his throat and the sleeves of his jacket were pulled over the half of his hands.

“I’m not. But, Ree gave me the password so I was able to bathe uninterrupted.” I turned back around and gave the password, stepping in through the door. The professor followed and I blushed violently. “What are you doing?”

“Getting uninterrupted time, as well.” As the door closed, Snape pointed his wand to the door and performed a locking and silencing charm. He turned towards me and put his hands on my waist. Spinning me around, I dropped my towel and let him press me against the tile wall. His hands travelled over my body and I let out a small moan as he moved his kisses down my neck.

“We can’t be too long… I’ve got to go riding with Lucius in two hours. I’m… I’m going to end our engagement and then write to my parents.” It felt so sinful to give a time restraint on our forbidden kissing. I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging on it. He groaned pressed himself against me. Pulling away, we took rapid breaths, my eyes heavy with lust.

“Then you’ll be mine.”

“Yours.” I grinned and leaned over to pick up my towel. Walking to the tub, I turned on the water and began to look through the knobs. I found the glowy ruby and shimmering onyx, twisting them. Beautiful soaps poured out of the faucets, waterfalling down into the rising bathwater.

“Severus… You must go. We cannot risk getting caught. I will come find you after I’m finished.” I ushered him away, watching him push himself from against the brick wall. He rolled his eyes, smirking.

“As you wish.” The professor then snuck out of the bathroom and I performed a privacy charm on the bathroom. Slipping into the massive pool after removing my clothes, I closed my eyes and relaxed.

Soon, I would be a free woman. Able to go and do what I pleased. What a prospect! But perhaps, I thought, should I wait to break things off? What if Lucius was not as terrible as he appeared?

No.

No, Hermione, I thought. I cannot. I must end it once and for all.

 

The winter air whipped against my skin as I bent over to fix the leg of my jodhpurs. Turning my head, I watched as Lucius fixed his leather gloves, standing beside his snow-white horse. I was impressed, expected him to not be as adequate as myself, considering my muggle background.

“What prompted you to begin riding horses?” I asked, cinching the saddle beneath my horse’s belly. He allowed me to ride a slick black stallion, having presented it to me in the elaborate stables.

“I was fascinated by muggle culture as a child. My parents were very against muggles, of course, giving our pure blood line. In my research, I came upon horseback riding and pleaded for my parents to allow me to take up the sport. They obliged, their only heir. I’ve been riding for over 20 years now.” He put one leg in the stirrup, nearly standing, and proceeded to gracefully put his other leg over the horse. I smiled and placed my left foot in the stirrup of my saddle, reaching up to grab the cantle.

Tossing my leg over, I grabbed the reins and my riding crop. The chilling air bit at my face and I could feel the tip of my nose growing red. I’d dressed for the occasion, wearing my thick wool pants and jacket. Beneath, I wore a heavy sweater and long-handled underwear. My head was kept warm with my favorite brown cloche hat. Lucius wore a similar riding habit, but adorned his jacket with a snake brooch.

He took the crop and gave the horse a whip, taking off into a steady canter. I did the same, nudging my horse with the heels of my boots. My horse chased after Lucius’, snow flying up beside me. I laughed with joy as we traveled through a massive field, riding over sweeping hills.

We rode for over an hour, and only stopped because we could no longer feel our fingers or toes. Lucius led us back to the stables, climbing off the horse and led him into an empty stall. I slipped off the saddle, dropping to the ground in the stable. My horse let out heavy breaths, visible in the frigid air. I led it into the stall next to Lucius’ and began unbridling the silky animal.

It wasn’t a few minutes later before the silver-haired wizard stepped over to my stall, leaning against the half-door.

 

“Lucius,” I began, brushing the horse’s back legs. “I can’t marry you.”

He stiffened slightly, hands on the half-wall of the stall.

“And why is that?”

“I do not love you.” I continued brushing, nervousness accelerating my breathing.

“You could grow to love me,” He stated, walking into the stall, hay beneath his shining boots.

“No. I could not. We are not compatible and you know it. We both know it.”

“Is this about New Years Eve? Because that will never happen again.”

“That’s part of it. But… I can’t. I just can’t marry you. It’s not in my heart.” Putting down the brush, I stood up straight, watching Lucius approach me. He held out a hand, finding my cheek. I shuddered, closing my eyes for a brief moment.

“You’re just scared. I know… It’s alright, my love. We will marry, and you will grow to love me. It may take time, but I’ll take care of you.”

“No! Please. You don’t understand! I WILL NOT MARRY YOU!” I screamed. He had his thumb at my temple, his fingers wrapped behind my neck. I leaned away from him, my fingers curled around his wrist.

“You cannot leave me.” His eyes narrowed, nostrils flaring.

“Oh yes, I can.” I argued, pushing his arm away from me. Reaching into my jacket, I withdrew my wand and held it at my side.

“Are you going to hex me, _bitch?_ ”

“I might.”

“Fine... Go.” Turning away from me, Lucius crossed his arms. I pulled at the ring of my left finger, but found that I was unable to remove it. Attempting again, I felt it tighten slightly. Then, it began to grow red hot.

“What have you done?” I sneered, grabbing his arm to spin him around. He had a broad smile spread sickly across his face.

“If you break off the engagement, you will lose your finger…” His piercing blue eyes traveled over my fingers, then up my arm to meet my eyes. “Next, your hand. And your arm.”

“What!?”

“Mmm. Oh yes. And you will never see your parents again. I will obliviate them and everyone you’ve ever cared for. And you will have no one who loves you any longer...”

“You wouldn't dare!” I snarled, straightening my arm, wand in hand.

“Oh, but I would.” He raised his eyebrows, letting out a sick cackle. He whipped out his wand, extending his arm towards me.

“ _Expelliarmus!_ ” Lucius’ wand flew in the air and I jumped to catch it, racing out of the stall. He fumbled, watching me with wide eyes. Closing the heavy door quickly, I used a locking charm and held my wand out towards him once more.

“What are you going to do? _Crucio_ me?” He moved towards the door, wrapping his fingers around the iron bars. Lucius appeared to be a prisoner, locked away. I only wished it were true.

“Break the spell. Now!” I screamed, hands shaking. The ring burned on my finger, and I wanted to rip it off.

“I can’t, unfortunately. When you accepted the ring, you accepted the terms of our engagement and marriage. In fact, you have until the first of June to marry me. The engagement contract lasts a mere six months… _Darling._ ”

My stomach sank, my hands clammy. I glanced down at the massive ring on my finger, contemplating.

“Lucius. _Please._ Break the spell. I’m not good for you. I’m a filthy mudblood… You said so yourself. End things and then you can be with a pureblood witch that’s ten times what I am.” My hand shook, wand still pointed at the silver-haired wizard. He clutched the bars of the stall door, a smile still plastered to his porcelain face.

“But I want you. And I will have you. You will never be my equal… Never truly be good enough to be a Malfoy. Which is the perfect wife to have. You will never think you are better than me. In fact, you will know you are less than me. But our sons will be strong and proud. I will teach them to treat you as they will treat all mudblood witches.... With disdain.”

I gasped, and before I knew it, I shouted “ _Petrificus Totalus!_ ” and watched as Lucius fell backwards in the stall. Moving closer, I peered through the iron bars of the stall door to see him on ground of the stall, stiff as a board. The black horse stood a few feet to his left, and I watched Lucius dart his eyes around.

“This will give you time to think over your actions. I will come back for you. I must think about this, though. Perhaps I should treat you with… disdain?”


	14. Contemplation

“Severus!” I screamed, bursting into his classroom. He stood at once from his desk, eyes wide. I ran to him, throwing my arms around his neck. As he sat me back down the ground, he studied my face. Tears fell down my rosy cheeks, still red from the cold. I pulled off the leather gloves and let out a heavy breath. 

“What happened?” Severus questioned, his hand on my arm. I shook my head, unable to speak. Then, it came pouring out. I told him everything that happened at Malfoy Manor, including the state in which I had left my fiance. 

“I… I don’t know what to do. Obviously, I have to go back. He can’t get himself out of the spell. And he’ll freeze to death.” 

“I do not see a problem here.” Severus sank down into the wooden chair, hand curled beneath his chin. He leaned backwards, reclining. 

“I can’t leave him to die!” I shouted, hands up beside my head. My face had grown red hot, fury burning within me. “If I wanted to kill him, I would have just used the unforgivable…” My eyes fell down the floor, color draining from my face. 

Severus leaned forward in his chair, reaching out towards me. I pushed his hand away, crossing my arms like a pouting child.

“The ring, Severus.” I started, holding out my left hand, the ring gleaming on my finger. “It’s jinxed. If I break the engagement, I’ll die. He said I’ll lose my finger, and then further up…” 

He took ahold of my fingers, bending them to study the ring further. Severus’ eyes journeyed from the jewel to my wrist, and then my eyes. I felt tears spring in them, realizing that I would never be able to marry the man before me. 

“We need to devise a plan,” Severus stated firmly, standing at once. He placed his hands on my shoulders, looking deep into my eyes. 

“A plan!? For what?” I questioned, widening my eyes with frustration. 

“If Lucius plans to keep you as his wife, you must find a way to get around it… A loophole, per say. He must be the one to break the engagement, as for you to keep your life.” 

“And I suspect letting him freeze to death in the stables is not a proper option?” 

Severus pursed his lips slightly, narrowing his eyes. He began to speak firmly: “No. But you must return and release him from the spell. You must do it quickly, and then leave. Understand that you have… greatly… angered him. This is a dangerous time.” His hands squeezed my arms ever so slightly. 

“But you’re accompanying me, right?” I asked, biting my lower lip. Never had I been a scared witch, one without a plan or not knowing the next step. A first for me. 

“No. This you must do on your own.” His eyes fell, studying me in my riding habit. “He won’t kill you… You are far too valuable to him. But he will be furious.” 

“I know what to do.” 

And I did. I would be the demure witch that Lucius wanted me to be. I would be the scared fiance, cowering in his presence. He would believe that I was begging for forgiveness, changing my mind. He would believe that I would marry him. 

 

As I hurriedly floo’d back to the stables, I fixed my cloche hat and pulled down the end of my jacket. Stepping back into the stall, I withdrew my wand and reversed the spell. Lucius sat up and then stood before me. His eyes grew dark and narrow; he pushed past the horse, racing towards me. His hands were at my throat before I had time to prepare. 

“No!” I tried to shout, but it came out as a mere whisper. My feet brushed the ground, no longer flat. What had I done? I should have left him for dead! Tears streamed down my face and I clawed at Lucius’ arms. His face grew red, the veins in his face and neck protruding. He was going to kill me. My vision grew blurry, and then black.

Then, he released me. I fell onto the cold, hard floor, landing on my hands and knees. I gasped for air, my throat making a screeching sound as I inhaled. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I was so scared… And then I reacted. Oh Lucius, what was I thinking?” I groveled at his feet, my hands on his tall leather boots. Nausea rolled through me, the thought of having to beg and plead souring my stomach. Eventually, I found the courage to look up at Lucius towering over me. 

“Get up.” He commanded, crossing his arms tightly at his chest. I obeyed, finding my second wind. 

“Lucius, please please please forgive me. I didn't know what I was saying. You know that I want to marry you… I’m just so afraid I will not be able to please you as a wife. Then I got scared and ran off… It will never happen again.” Reaching out for his hand, I took it in mine and leaned in to press my lips against his. I kissed him hard, pulling his body to mine. Gagging slightly, I retracted and immediately let my gaze fall to the ground.   
“Kiss me again. Show me how sorry you are.” His voice was cool and low; I lifted my head once more. Looking at Lucius, I then tentatively moved back towards him. Feeling myself thrust towards him, I realized his hand was forcing me towards him. I had no choice but to kiss him once more. A wet, slick tongue slipped into my mouth, feeling around. I opened my mouth further, letting him explore. His hands were on my bottom, squeezing and grabbing hard. Another hand ripped open the button at my jacket, slipping under the sweater to find my breasts. 

Lucius felt along the brassiere and eventually found one nipple and tugged on it. I groaned, unable to move away. He pulled it hard, pinching. Screaming, I forced myself away. I tugged down my sweater and straightened the jacket. His blue eyes pierced mine, smirking. 

“I forgive you, of course. And thank you for returning to me… But you and I both know the one I should truly thank.” 

My stomach suddenly felt chilly, a sickness resting in it. A wave of nauseous rolled through me. Swallowing, I began to speak. “I don’t know what you’re implying, Lucius.”

“Why, Severus Snape, of course. You left me to freeze to death and see your lover. He convinced you to return and save me. Always a true and loyal friend, Severus is.” 

“We’re not lovers,” I argued in a low voice. I felt my hands balling into fists. 

“Oh. Well, I assumed that’s what you were when you met in a bathroom early in the morning.” 

The Prefects’ bathroom. How could he have known? 

“You were spying on me?” I questioned, stepping towards him slightly. 

“You don’t even deny it!” Lucius tossed back his head, laughing loudly. 

“Why should I? You already know, apparently. Or seem to know.” 

“You’ll never be together, you know.” 

“Oh, but we will. You will never be able to stop us! Severus loves me!” I cried out, withdrawing my wand. 

“You will marry me and bear my children! And you will never speak his name again!” 

“No!” I screamed, pointing my wand directly at his face.

“Crucio!” He shouted, holding his wand over me. Red-hot pain seared through me. I tumbled to the ground, crying out. I felt as if I were burning and being stabbed simultaneously. When would it end? It seemed to go on for hours. 

He stopped. 

A single tear traveled over the bridge of my nose and settled on the brick floor. I laid face-down on the cold surface, praying that I would never be able to move again. The pain still radiated within me. 

“That will teach you to defy me,” Lucius spat.

Why hadn’t I listened to Severus? He had been right from the start. Now I would never be able to face him again. A disgusting, weak witch. I couldn’t even fight for myself--I wasn’t able to use anything I learned over the last several years. Lucius was right. Severus would see me for what I was: weak. A nothing. He could never love me, or marry me. Not if Lucius was going to marry me first.


End file.
